<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Masken by kessM</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28671549">Masken</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kessM/pseuds/kessM'>kessM</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ganz alte Geschichten - alles Anime [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Weiß Kreuz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon-Typical Violence, M/M, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Deutsch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:28:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,505</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28671549</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kessM/pseuds/kessM</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ganz alte FF – zur Archivierung auf AO3</p><p>Jeder trägt Masken - was sich wohl dahinter verbirgt?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Brad Crawford/Fujimiya "Aya" Ran/Schuldig, Farfarello/Kudou Yohji, Hidaka Ken/OC</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ganz alte Geschichten - alles Anime [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2101203</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: Nix meins und Geld bekomme ich auch keins.</p><p>„wörtl. Rede“<br/>‚Gedanken’<br/>der Rest ergibt sich ;-)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Prolog</p><p> </p><p>Sanft prasselte der Regen auf die beiden jungen Männer.<br/>
Hüllte sie vollständig ein.<br/>
Schluckte jeden Laut. </p><p>Schon seit einer Weile waren ihre Augen ineinander verhakt.<br/>
Der Eine sprungbereit auf dem Boden, der Andere aufrecht stehend.</p><p>Der Eine die Hand an seiner Uhr, der Andere an seinem Gürtel.<br/>
Doch beide Hände griffen ins Leere.<br/>
Es war nichts mehr da, nach dem sie hätten greifen können.</p><p>Sowohl die Sehne, als auch die Messer waren im Kampf aufgebraucht worden. </p><p>Sanftes Gold verhakt in leuchtendes Grün.</p><p> </p><p>„Hey Farf! Hier fang!“</p><p>Mit dieser Bemerkung Schuldigs kehrten die Beiden in die Wirklichkeit zurück. Bemerkten nun die Nässe des Regens. Die Geräusche des Rückzuges.  </p><p> </p><p>Der Ire fing unbeholfen den metallenen Gegenstand auf.<br/>
Blickte mit undeutbarer Mine in seine Hand. </p><p>Dann warf er mit einem angewiderten Schnauben den Revolver in die Dunkelheit der Nacht. Dann drehte er sich um und folgte seinem Kollegen.</p><p>Ließ einen verdatterten Yohji zurück.<br/>
Der nicht verstand, warum er gerade noch mal mit dem Leben davongekommen war.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ken dachte er sah nicht richtig.<br/>War das nicht Ran, der sich da an der Mauer abstützte?</p><p>‚Aber was machte er hier? Sollte er nicht noch auf Mission sein?’</p><p>Mehr als verwirrt steuerte Ken ihren Leader an. <br/>Erst aus der Nähe bemerkte er, wie mitgenommen der Ältere doch eigentlich aussah. Und als er vor ihm stand, sah er dann auch die Kopfwunde.</p><p>„Ran! Um Gottes Willen! Was ist passiert?“, keuchte er erschrocken auf.</p><p>So dermaßen lädiert kannte er seinen Chef gar nicht. <br/>Dafür war er einfach zu schnell und durchtrainiert. <br/>Wie also hatte er sich ein derart üble Kopfwunde einhandeln können?</p><p>Langsam hob sein Leader den Kopf.<br/>Trüb blickte er ihn aus seinen Amethysten an, während er mit kratziger Stimme fragte: </p><p>„W- wer bist du?“</p><p>„I- ich bin es: Ken!“</p><p>Sein Leader schüttelte seinen Kopf. <br/>Versuchte ihn klar zu bekommen.</p><p>‚Ich kenne keinen Ken...’, war das letzte, was er dachte, bevor er in den Armen des Keepers zusammenbrach. </p><p> </p><p>Langsam hob er seine Lider. <br/>Mit verschwommenen Blick schaute er sich um.<br/>Blieb an einem Photo hängen, auf dem er und seine Schwester abgebildet waren. </p><p>Vorsichtig setzte er sich auf. <br/>Langte danach.<br/>Strich zärtlich über das Bild. <br/>Tränen bildeten sich in seinen Augen.</p><p>„Aya- chan...“, schluchzte er aus tiefster Seele auf. </p><p>Weckte damit Ken, der es sich auf einem Stuhl neben seinem Bett bequem gemacht hatte.</p><p>Fasziniert blickte er auf die glitzernden Tränen, die seinem Leader über die bleichen Wangen rannen. Erst als das trockene Schluchzen sein Ohr erreichte, konnte er sich aus seiner Starre reißen und schloss seinen Anführer in seine Arme. Welcher sich auch vertrauensvoll an ihn schmiegte. Das Bild weiterhin fest an seine Brust gepresst.</p><p>„Scht... ist schon gut... ganz ruhig...“, versuchte Ken ihn zu beruhigen. <br/>Langsam bekam er selber es mit der Angst zu tun. <br/>Was um alles in der Welt war hier los?<br/>Warum war Ran nur so anschmiegsam?<br/>Ließ zu, dass jemand seine Schwäche mitbekam?<br/>Würde er ihm nach dem alles vorbei war, das Katana an den Hals halten?</p><p>Apropos Katana: Wo war das überhaupt?<br/>Er hatte es nicht bei Ran gesehen?<br/>Und wenn er genau überlegte, wo war der Porsche?</p><p> </p><p>Ergeben schmiegte er sich in die Wärme. <br/>Fühlte sich gut aufgehoben bei dem Anderen.<br/>Spürte den Trost, den der Andere versuchte ihm zu spenden. </p><p>Nach einer Weile beruhigte er sich.<br/>Und schaute nun hoch.<br/>In das Gesicht desjenigen, der ihn aus der Kälte gezogen hatte. </p><p>Nun endlich fand er den Mut zu fragen:</p><p>„Wer bist du?“</p><p> </p><p>Ken glaubte sich verhört zu haben.<br/>Wie bitte was?</p><p>Ran konnte sich nicht an ihn erinnern?</p><p>„Na, ich bins Ken. Weißt du nicht mehr? Der Fußballverrückte?“<br/>Doch der Rotschopf schüttelte lediglich den Kopf:</p><p>„Tut mir leid, ich kenne dich nicht.“</p><p>Ken führte die Hand zum Verband an seinen Kopf.</p><p>„Sie scheinen dich ja ganz schön hart erwischt zu haben.“, wisperte er leise. </p><p>Dann schwang auch schon mit lautem Knall die Zimmertür auf.<br/>Und ein überschwänglicher Omi stand im Raum:</p><p>„Hallo Ran- kun. Schön, dass du wieder auf den Beinen bist. Hast uns allen einen gewaltigen Schrecken eingejagt. Einfach so Bewusstlos auf der Strasse umzukippen. So kennen wir dich gar nicht. Manx wartet unten und möchte wissen, wie dein Auftrag ausgegangen ist. Ob du trotz deiner Verletzungen in der Lage warst das Ziel auszuschalten.“</p><p>Der Redefluss des Jüngeren stoppte hier, als er in das verwirrte und vor allem verweinte Gesicht seines Anführers blickte. </p><p>„Wovon sprichst du? Was meinst du mit: Ziel ausgeschaltet?“</p><p>„Hä?“, war alles was Omi daraufhin einfiel.</p><p>Dann erst erreichte das eben Gesagte das Gehirn des Rotschopfes:</p><p>‚Oh... sie denken, ich wäre Ran?’</p><p>„Tja, so wie es aussieht, war der Schlag auf den Kopf zu viel für unseren großen und furchtlosen Anführer.“, versuchte Ken mit einem leichten Lächeln zu erklären. „Er kann sich nicht an uns erinnern.“  </p><p>Omi schaltete schnell und reichte seinem Leader die Hand:</p><p>„Mich kannst du mit Omi ansprechen. Unseren Keeper, Ken, hast du ja bereits wieder kennen gelernt. Und unten wartet noch Mr. Ich- bin- ja- so- was- von- unwiderstehlich- Yohji. Ich geh’ runter, Manx Bescheid sagen.<br/>Bleib du ruhig noch im Bett und ruh’ dich aus.“ </p><p>Der Rotschopf nickte nur, auch wenn ihm das klarmachte, dass er einen gewaltigen Brummschädel hatte. </p><p>Treuherzig wandte er sich an Ken:</p><p>„Habt ihr auch irgendwo ne Aspirin?“</p><p>‚WOW’, war alles zu was Ken noch in der Lage war zu denken. </p><p>Wenn Ran ihn demnächst öfter so anblickte, könnte er ruhig noch etwas länger ohne Gedächtnis bleiben. Mit trockenem Mund brachte er es gerade so fertig zu nicken, dann stand er mit recht wackeligen Knien auf, um die gewünschte Aspirin zu besorgen. </p><p>Als er allein war, ließ der Rotschopf seinen Blick erneut durch das Zimmer schweifen. Im Großen und Ganzen recht unpersönlich. Nur das große Bett in dem er lag, ein Kleiderschrank, ein Schreibtisch mit Stuhl und ein Fernseher auf einer kleinen Kommode. Den einzigen persönlichen Gegenstand hielt er gerade an seine Brust gepresst. </p><p>Und damit wurden seine Gedanken wieder auf Aya- chan gelenkt.</p><p>‚Aya- chan...“</p><p>Der Schmerz drohte über ihn hinwegzurollen.</p><p>Doch bevor er sich in ihm verlieren konnte, war Ken auch schon mit einem Glas Wasser und der Aspirin zurück. Füllte das ansonsten leere Zimmer aus. Wärmte es. Wärmte ihn. </p><p>Dankbar nahm er beides entgegen.<br/>Schluckte die Aspirin und lehnte sich mit geschlossenen Augen in die Kissen zurück.</p><p>„Erzähl mir bitte was...“, bat er leise. </p><p>Ebenso leise antwortete Ken, welcher sich wieder auf den Stuhl neben dem Bett niedergelassen hatte:</p><p>„Omi ist unser Küken. Der Jüngste von uns mit seinen 17 Jahren. <br/>Er war auch der Erste hier. Und derjenige, der mich und Yohji aufgelesen hat. Er ist außergewöhnlich intelligent. Kann sehr gut mit Computern umgehen und erarbeitet unsere Strategien. Yohji zieht den Kleinen immer wegen seines leicht femininen Aussehens auf. Und im Laden ist er der kleine Süße. Die Mädchen würden ihn zu Tode knuffen, wenn du sie nicht immer mit deinem kalten Blick einschüchtern würdest.“, lachte Ken in sich hinein. „Yohji ist unser Playboy vom Dienst. 22 Jahre. Ehemaliger Detektiv. Spielt mit allem, was nicht bei drei auf den Bäumen ist. Auch bei dir hat er versucht zu landen. Du hast ihm aber wohl ne ziemlich saubere Abfuhr an den Kopf geschmissen. Seine fixe Kombinationsgabe hat uns schon mehr als einmal geholfen. Ist wohl der Detektiv in ihm. <br/>Zum Schluss ich, Ken. 19 Jahre. Ehemaliger Nationaltorwart. Durch einen Drogenskandal hier gelandet. Ich kann eigentlich nur meine Schnelligkeit und meinen Dickschädel vorweisen. Bin der Heißsporn des Teams. <br/>Während du das genaue Gegenteil bist. Immer kühl und distanziert.<br/>Beherrschung ist alles bei dir. Nie lässt du uns wissen, was du denkst oder fühlst. Ist ganz schön deprimierend. Dafür das wir eigentlich ein Team sind? Aber du bist ebenso zuverlässig wie ein absoluter Gott im Umgang mit deinem Katana. In diesem Sinne könntest du sogar Farf Konkurrenz machen.“, endete Ken mit einem amüsierten Unterton, während der den vollkommen entspannten Ran beobachtete. </p><p>Wie gesagt, wie vollkommen losgelöst von allem lag sein Leader im Bett.<br/>Seine sonst so harten Züge wirkten weicher. <br/>Schrieen geradezu nach einer zarten Berührung. </p><p>Ken ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten. <br/>Was ging ihm denn da bloß durch den Kopf?<br/>Seit er diesen neuen, hilflosen Ran kennen gelernt hatte, spielten seine Gefühle verrückt.</p><p>„Was ist das für ein Laden?“, holte ihn die samtweiche Stimme zurück. </p><p>Er räusperte sich kurz:</p><p>„Ein Blumenladen. Er ist das Einzige, was uns noch mit der Normalität verbindet.“</p><p>„Wie meinst du das?“</p><p>„Des Tags sind wir harmlose Floristen. Doch des Nachts verwandeln wir uns in Jäger- reißende Bestien. Wir sind ‚Weiß’. Wir sind die schwarzen Henker, die jene bekämpfen, denen es gelang, durch die Maschen des Gesetzes zu schlüpfen und in der Unterwelt unterzutauchen. Wir sind Auftragskiller.“, schloss Ken düster.</p><p>Nach dieser Antwort herrschte drückendes Schweigen zwischen ihnen.</p><p>In dem Rotschopf zog sich alles zusammen.<br/>Innerlich schrie er auf. <br/>Das durfte nicht sein!<br/>Das durfte einfach nicht wahr sein!</p><p> </p><p>„Und wann kommt er?“, erkundigte sich Manx bei Omi.</p><p>Dieser schaute sie entschuldigend an:</p><p>„Sorry Manx, aber Ran wird wohl noch eine Weile verhindert sein. Er kann sich absolut an nichts und niemanden erinnern.“</p><p>Die Frau zuckte unmerklich zusammen.<br/>Ebenso Yohji, der lässig an der Wand lehnte.</p><p>„Kein Scherz?“, fragte sie kühl nach.</p><p>„Kein Scherz!“, bestätigte ihr Omi.</p><p>Seufzend machte sie sich auf den Weg nach draußen. <br/>Irgendwas von: „Noch ein Amnesiefall...“ vor sich hinmurmelnd. </p><p>Yohji stieß sich von der Wand ab, um auf sein Zimmer zu gehen. <br/>Die Nacht heute hatte ihn geschafft. <br/>Mehr als er zugeben wollte.<br/>Erst die Sache mit Farfarello und nun die mit Ran. </p><p>Er strubbelte ihrem Chibi kurz  durch die Haare und machte sich mit einem gegähnten: „Morgen is auch noch ein Tag.“ auf, die Treppe zu erklimmen.</p><p> </p><p>Noch lange über alles nachgrübelnd lag Yohji in seinem Bett. <br/>Ran hätte eigentlich noch längst nicht wieder zurücksein dürfen. <br/>Schließlich war das Ganze eine Undercover- Aktion, da sie noch Beweise brauchten und hofften so an den Kopf des Menschenhändler- Ringes zu kommen. </p><p>Auch sein Auftrag heute, hätte beinah mit seinem Tod geendet. <br/>Unerwarteterweise war er während seines Einbruchs über Schuldig und Farfarello gestolpert. Und dann hatten sie auch noch unvorsichtigerweise den Alarm ausgelöst. Sie hatten ihren Weg aus dem Gebäude mit Leichen pflastern müssen. Draußen war er auf den Iren getroffen. Da er gerade von seinem Sprung gelandet war, hockte er noch. Während Farf auf ihn hinunter schauen konnte. </p><p>Sie hatten beide keine Waffen mehr. <br/>Beide waren im Endeffekt dem Anderen ausgeliefert gewesen. <br/>Und dennoch hatten sich beide nicht bewegt. <br/>Waren gefangen gewesen im Zauber des Augenblicks. </p><p>Bis Schuldig seinem Team- Kameraden die Waffe zugeschmissen hatte.<br/>Natürlich mit dem Hintergedanken, dass dieser ihn abknallte. <br/>Doch wieder Erwarten schleuderte sein Gegenüber den Revolver in die Nacht. Wenn er sich nicht ganz getäuscht hatte, sogar mit einem angewiderten Schnauben.</p><p>Warum hatte der Ire sein Chance nicht genutzt?<br/>Warum hatte er ihn davon kommen lassen?<br/>Und warum hatte er so im Bann dieses wunderschönen goldenen Auges gestanden?</p><p>Seufzend wälzte er sich auf die andere Seite.<br/>Hoffend, dass Morpheus ihn noch heute besuchen kam. </p><p> </p><p>Inzwischen waren zwei Wochen vergangen.<br/>Ran hatte sich wieder gut in ihre Gemeinschaft eingelebt. <br/>Er nahm seine Schichten wahr. <br/>Übernahm seinen Part der Hausarbeit. </p><p>Doch über seine wohl anscheinend gescheiterte Mission schwieg er sich weiterhin aus. </p><p>Auch an anderen Sachen konnte er sich allem Anschein nach nicht mehr erinnern. Zum Beispiel, wie man ein Gewinde windet. Oder den einfachsten Strauß zusammenstellte. Deswegen übernahm er die Kasse, beziehungsweise den Lieferservice. </p><p>Weiterhin auffällig war, dass er sich eng an Ken hielt. <br/>Ob es nun daran lag, dass er derjenige war, der ihn aufgelesen hatte und somit der Erste war, den Ran nach seiner Amnesie zu sehen bekam oder einfach daran, dass er sich aufgrund der Pflege Kens einfach an seine Nähe gewöhnt hatte, wussten sie nicht. </p><p>Außerdem schlich sich in unbeobachteten Momenten ein dermaßen trauriger Blick in seine wunderschönen Augen, dass es einem schier das Herz brechen wollte. Zumindest Kens. </p><p>Dann eines Abends, sie saßen wieder mal zusammen im Wohnzimmer: <br/>Omi plagte sich mit seinen Geschichts- Hausaufgaben rum, Yohji saß paffend und gedankenversunken in seinem Sessel und Ken und Ran schließlich hockten gemeinsam auf der Couch und ließen sich vom Fernseher berieseln, da hörten sie, wie jemand die Hintertür öffnete und auch wieder ins Schloss fallen ließ.</p><p>Anspannung machte sich in ihnen breit.<br/>Hatte nun endlich jemand die verlorengegangenen Schlüssel ihres Rotschopfes gefunden und das passende Schloss dazu ebenfalls?</p><p>Dann jedoch öffnete sich die Tür und niemand anderes als Ran stand in der Tür. Schweigsam wie immer, in seinen Mantel gehüllt, sein Katana festumschlossen. </p><p>Omi und Ken schauten sprachlos von einen Rotschopf auf den Anderen. Hatten Yohji etwa Alkohol in ihr Abendessen gekippt?</p><p>Doch ehe sie fragen konnten, sprang „ihr“ Rotschopf vom Sofa geradezu in die Arme des anderen Rotschopfes. <br/>Aufschluchzend klammerte er sich an den Anderen fest. <br/>Vergrub sein Gesicht fest in der Halsbeuge seines Gegenübers.</p><p>Geschockt ließ der eben Eintretende seine Waffe fallen. <br/>Fing die Wucht des Aufpralles gerade so noch ab. <br/>Schloss die Arme fest um das wimmernde Etwas.</p><p>Nun endlich fand auch Yohji die Zeit zum reagieren.</p><p>Fassungslos fiel ihm die Kippe aus dem Mund und ein: „Ich glaub’, mich schepperts aus den Latschen. Das doppelte Rotschöpfchen...“, folgte ihr. </p><p>„Ran! Endlich bist du da! Ich... ich... Aya- chan...“ brachte er nur raus.</p><p>Verzweifelt versuchte Ran aus der Situation schlau zu werden.</p><p>Was machte Ren hier? <br/>Wie kam er hierher?<br/>Und zu guter letzt, wie viel wusste er inzwischen?</p><p>Der letzte Gedanke verdoppelte seinen Herzschlag. <br/>Dennoch musste er sich beherrschen. </p><p>Ren wollte ihm etwas sagen, wurde jedoch immer wieder von trockenen Schluchzern unterbrochen. </p><p>„Ganz ruhig... Ganz langsam. Eines nach dem anderen.“, redete er beruhigend auf das zitternde Etwas in seinen Armen ein. Dann hob er das Kinn seines Gegenübers und schaute ihn aus ruhigen Augen an:</p><p>„Also, was ist passiert? Und wo steckt Aya- chan, wenn du hier bist?“</p><p>Ren holte tief Luft und versuchte der Aufforderung Rans nachzukommen:</p><p>„Aya- chan... Sie haben Aya- chan... ich meine, sie hat doch gar nichts getan? Sie haben... sie haben sie einfach so...“, er schluckte hart. „... abgestochen... einen Speer in ihren Körper gerammt... höhnisch gelacht... sich kräftig amüsiert, während sie wie ein abgestochenes Schwein blutend auf dem Boden lag. Ich konnte nichts machen. Sie haben mich zu viert festgehalten. Egal wie sehr ich mich gewehrt hatte. Sie haben mich gezwungen alles mit anzusehen. Danach haben sie mir eins über den Schädel gebraten. Als ich wieder zu mir kam, stand ich in irgendeiner Seitengasse. Dann hat Ken mich gefunden. Mich mit dir verwechselt...<br/>Sie haben Aya- chan ermordet...“, er hatte zum Ende hin immer schneller geredet. Doch der letzte Satz schien ihm alle Kraft gekostet zu haben. <br/>Trotz der Arme Rans, sackten seine Knie weg. </p><p>Bar jeden Gefühls hörte er die Erklärungen Rens. <br/>Stützte ihn automatisch als er nach dem letzten Satz doch zu Boden glitt. <br/>Als er endlich das Gesagte zu sich durchgelassen hatte, schloss er die Arme noch fester um seinen Ren. Froh, dass sie beide inzwischen auf dem Boden hockten. Vergrub sein Gesicht ebenfalls in der Halsbeuge des Anderen. Ließ zu, dass die Tränen ungehindert ihren Weg über sein Gesicht nehmen konnten. Tränen, die er noch nicht mal beim Tode ihrer Eltern vergossen hatte. Tränen, die sich nun nach langen Zurückdrängen doch ihren Weg nach draußen bahnten.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Und? Und? Und? Ist klar, wer Ren ist?????*ganz hibbelig is*<br/>(is glaub’ ich mehr als eindeutig*GGG*)</p><p>Kens Erklärung, was sie denn nun machten, hab’ ich mir zum Teil aus dem Manga geklaut^^° und das mit dem Gewinde winden hab’ ich mir ma wieder nich verkneifen können*auf DVD verweis* - man möge es mir bitte verzeihen.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Diesem Teil habt Ihr es übrigens zu verdanken, dass ich mit dieser Fic <br/>angefangen hab. Er war ursprünglich der 3. Teil von "Fähigkeiten" und es <br/>hat Soryu überhaupt nicht gepasst, als ich den dort wieder rausgenommen <br/>hab'. Im Endeffekt verdankt Ihr also ihr diese Fic^^°</p><p>@Soryu<br/>Keine Angst, ich hab' zwar bisher nur n recht loses Konzept, doch ich <br/>kann Dich beruhigen: Bisher stehen nur Nebencharas auf meiner Death- <br/>Liste (die werden mir hier wohl wie die Fliegen wegsterben^^°)<br/>Und das mit dem: "Noch n Amnesiefall" von Manx hat wirklich nichts <br/>weiter zu bedeuten. Damit habe ich lediglich darauf angespielt, dass Omi <br/>ebenfalls unter Gedächtnisverlust leidet(zwecks traumatischer <br/>Erfahrungen- siehe DVD ;-)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yohji streifte durch die Einkaufspassage.<br/>Immer Ausschau haltend nach einem lohnenden Objekt.<br/>Egal, ob jetzt Flirtopfer oder Mode. </p><p>Was daheim abging, darüber wollte er sich jetzt nicht den Kopf <br/>zerbrechen. Er war hergekommen, um sich abzulenken und sich zu <br/>amüsieren.</p><p>Dennoch kehrten seine Gedanken immer wieder zu seinen Problemen <br/>zurück:</p><p>Ran und Ren, das doppelte Rotschöpfchen, wie er sie jetzt bei sich <br/>nannte. </p><p>Das konnte ja heiter werden. <br/>Zwei von der Sorte. </p><p>‚Auch wenn Ren aus einem anderen Holz geschnitzt zu sein scheint als<br/>sein Bruder. Aber das mit seiner Schwester wird er nicht so einfach auf <br/>sich sitzen lassen.'</p><p>Es hatte ihn ganz schön erschreckt zu sehen, dass auch ihr furchtloser <br/>Anführer Tränen hinter seiner Maske verbarg. </p><p>‚Warum auch nicht? Er ist auch nur ein Mensch. Genau wie ich... oder <br/>Farfarello...'</p><p>Das lenkte seine Gedanken zu dem Iren und seiner weggeworfenen <br/>Chance einen ‚Weiß' weniger auf der Matte zu haben.</p><p>‚ARGH! Jetzt hab' ich schon wieder darüber nachgedacht! Ich sollte froh <br/>sein, dass ich noch lebe!'</p><p>Verärgert fuhr er sich durchs Haar. <br/>Ihm waren sehr wohl die bewunderten Blicke der umstehenden Frauen <br/>(und auch Männer) bewusst, doch beachtete er sie nicht. <br/>Er hatte andere Probleme. <br/>Auch wenn er sich von ihnen ablenken wollte. <br/>Und um das zu erreichen schlenderte er geradewegs in seine Lieblings- <br/>Boutique. Dort würde er mit Sicherheit etwas lohnendes finden.</p><p>Er konnte ja nicht ahnen, wie lohnend.</p><p>Wenn auch ganz anders als ihm vorschwebte. </p><p>Schwungvoll trat er über die Schwelle des Ladens und hatte eine <br/>neckische Begrüßung auf den Lippen, die ihm jedoch im wörtlichem Sinne <br/>im Halse stecken blieb. Denn was bzw. wen er dort an der <br/>Umkleidekabine mit der Verkäuferin ganz normal reden und...lachen?... <br/>sah, verschlug ihm doch glattweg die Sprache.</p><p>"Ah, Kudou- san!"</p><p>Die Verkäuferin hatte ihn entdeckt.<br/>Und winkte ihn auch noch aufgeregt in ihre... seine Richtung. </p><p>"Kommen Sie bitte mal her? Und könnten Sie diesen irischen Dickschädel <br/>davon überzeugen, dass ihm das Oberteil verdammt gut steht? Mir scheint <br/>er jedenfalls nicht zu glauben."</p><p>Stockend, gegen seinen Willen, setzte er sich in Bewegung. <br/>Richtung Umkleide. Genau auf die golden Augen zu, die ihm jetzt <br/>vergnügt entgegenblitzten. </p><p>"Jai, vor Ihnen steht der stilbewussteste Mann der ganzen Stadt. Auf sein <br/>Urteil können Sie ruhig vertrauen. Also Kudou- san, was meinen Sie?"</p><p>‚Jai?'</p><p>Reflexartig huschten seine Augen über die Gestalt vor ihm. <br/>Die Verkäuferin hatte recht. </p><p>Das Oberteil mit dem warmen Braun-Ton stand ihm ausgezeichnet. <br/>Es harmonierte so schön mit seinen warmen, goldenen Augen. </p><p>‚Halt! Stopp! Moment! Seit wann hat denn dieser... dieser... einen warmen <br/>Blick?'</p><p>Verwirrt schüttelte Yohji den Kopf.</p><p>Enttäuscht seufzte die Verkäuferin auf: </p><p>"Sie sind wohl nicht meiner Meinung?"</p><p>"Doch... Ja..."</p><p>Als er jedoch merkte, dass er mit seinem Gestammel nur die <br/>Aufmerksamkeit der Verkäuferin erregte, setzte er sein strahlenstes <br/>Lächeln auf:</p><p>"Sie haben eine ausgezeichnete Wahl getroffen. Das Hemd steht ihm <br/>wirklich ausgezeichnet. Könnt' mich glatt in ihn verlieben."</p><p>Er zwinkerte der jungen Frau verschwörerisch zu, als er ihre Blässe nach <br/>seinem Satz bemerkte. </p><p>Abwinkend meinte sie:</p><p>"Aber Kudou- san, Sie werden doch nicht etwa aufs andere Ufer <br/>wechseln? Das wäre ein herber Verlust für die Damenwelt."</p><p>"Ach, ich bin ein Genießer und erlege auf beiden Seiten gern mein Wild.", <br/>gab er schmunzelnd zu.</p><p>Errötend über die Offenheit ihres Stammkundens, lenkte sie ihre <br/>Aufmerksamkeit wieder Jai(?) zu:</p><p>"Darf's sonst noch was sein?"</p><p>"Na ja, können Sie mir bitte noch eine Schleife um diesen <br/>gutaussehenden Japaner binden? Einpacken brauchen Sie ihn nicht. Das <br/>geht auch so.", gab er mit seiner wohlklingenden Stimme und leichtem <br/>Akzent lächelnd zur Antwort.</p><p>Vollends aus der Fassung gebracht, drehte sich die Verkäuferin um und <br/>ging Richtung Kasse.</p><p>Auch Yohji ging es nicht anders. <br/>Fassungslos hielt er mit dem Feuerzeug inne, mit welchem er gerade <br/>seine Zigarette hatte anzünden wollen.  </p><p>Schmunzelnd beugte sich der Ire vor, nahm ihm das Feuerzeug aus der <br/>Hand und gab ihm, ganz Gentle- Like, Feuer. </p><p>"Ich zieh' mich um und danach lad' ich Dich zum Essen ein."</p><p>Yohji konnte nur baff nicken. <br/>Eilig stürmte er aus der Boutique.<br/>Lehnte sich geschafft, als hätte er gerade einen 100m- Sprint hinter sich, <br/>gegen das Schaufenster des Geschäftes und wartete auf Jai(?). </p><p>Er wartete tatsächlich auf den Iren.<br/>Seinem erklärten Feind. <br/>Demjenigen, der es nur darauf abgesehen hatte, ihm an die Gurgel zu <br/>gehen. Demjenigen, der so verrückt nach Messern ist...Demjenigen, der <br/>ihn am Leben gelassen hatte...</p><p>‚Halt mal! Wo zum Geier war eigentlich seine Augenklappe?'</p><p>Als er sich an das Gespräch eben zurück erinnerte, sah er ein Augenpaar <br/>und nicht nur ein Auge auf ihn gerichtet. Wenn er sich jedoch an die <br/>ganzen Kämpfer zurückdachte, hatte Farfarello links immer eine Klappe <br/>getragen. </p><p>Wieder schüttelte er seinen Kopf um ihn frei zubekommen. <br/>Darüber könnte er sich später den Kopf zerbrechen. <br/>Jetzt galt es erst mal das Essen mit dem ‚Schwarz' zu überleben. <br/>Denn kneifen würde er nicht. Das verbot ihm einfach sein Stolz. <br/>Und außerdem hatte sein Gegenüber eben gar nicht so eine irren <br/>Eindruck gemacht. </p><p>‚Er hat eigentlich... ganz "normal"?... gewirkt?'</p><p>Und irgendwie hatte ihm diese Seite an Farfarello eigentlich ganz gut <br/>gefallen. Zumindest was er bis jetzt davon zu sehen bekommen hatte. <br/>Das machte Lust auf mehr...</p><p>Weiter konnte er diesen interessanten Gedanken nicht verfolgen, denn er <br/>wurde von hinten angetippt und folgte dann dem Iren in einen kleinen <br/>gemütlichen Pub. </p><p>Im einträchtigen Schweigen saßen sie eine Weile beieinander. <br/>Hielten sich an ihren Gläsern mit Irish Coffee fest und nippten gelegentlich <br/>daran. Bis Yohji sich, wahrscheinlich dank des Alkohols in seinem <br/>Getränk, dazu aufraffte und seine Frage stellte:</p><p>"Jai? Ist das dein Name?"</p><p>Der platinblonde Mann vor ihm lenkte seine Aufmerksamkeit jetzt <br/>vollkommen auf Yohji:</p><p>"Jai Johns. Zumindest steht dieser Name auf meiner Tauf- Urkunde."</p><p>Yohji verschluckte sich.</p><p>"Tauf- Urkunde???", erkundigte er sich japsent.</p><p>Jai nickte:</p><p>"Schließlich bin ich in Nord- Irland aufgewachsen.<br/>Und dort bist du entweder ein guter Katholik und so gut tot. Oder ein guter <br/>Protestant und ebenfalls so gut tot. Und als "Heide" hast du überhaupt <br/>keine Chance. Ich hatte das Pech, dass meine Mutter eine katholische <br/>Nonne war und mein Vater ein evangelischer Priester. <br/>Anfangs konnten sie ihre Beziehung geheim halten, doch dann eskalierte <br/>alles...</p><p> </p><p>~~~~~~~Erinnerung~~~~~~~</p><p>Seit er sich erinnern konnte, lebte er in dem Pfarr- Haus. <br/>Es gefiel ihm. Sah man mal von den abendlichen Bibel- Lesungen ab, auf <br/>die sein Zieh- Vater bestand. </p><p>An sich spannende Geschichten. <br/>Nur leider so antiquittiert in der Sprache, dass er Mühe hatte, seine Augen <br/>offen zuhalten. Aber er musste sich konzentrieren. Schließlich würde sein <br/>Zieh- Vater ihn beim Frühstück fragen, was er denn aus der Lesung <br/>mitgenommen hatte und welche Lehre sich in der Geschichte verbarg. </p><p>Dann würde Schwester Mary kommen und sich um den Haushalt des <br/>anderthalb Mann starken Haushaltes kümmern. </p><p>Er lebte in einem kleinen Dorf ziemlich nah zur Nord- Westlichen Küste <br/>hin. Hauptkonfession war hier der Protestantismus. </p><p>Doch lebten die Bewohner im Einvernehmen mit dem Nonnenkloster. <br/>Man vertrat hier die Meinung, dass es sich nicht lohne sich gegenseitig <br/>das Fell über die Ohren zu ziehen, wenn man sich doch gegenseitig <br/>stützen konnte. So versorgte das Kloster die Ortschaft mit dem besten <br/>Bier und dem feinsten Stoff- für Kleidung- weit und breit und der Ort <br/>hingegen versorgte die Nonnen mit allem was sie sonst noch so <br/>brauchten. So war es auch nicht weiter verwunderlich, dass sich eine <br/>katholische Nonne um einen evangelischen Priester- Haushalt kümmerte. </p><p>Bis jetzt hatte diese Regelung ganz gut funktioniert. <br/>Und die Außenwelt, die Welt, die auf eine strikte Trennung der beiden <br/>Glauben beharrte und wo eine Seite versuchte die Andere von der <br/>Richtigkeit ihres Glaubensweges zu überzeugen- und sei es mit Gewalt- <br/>hatte es gnädiger Weise vorgezogen, dieses kleine Dörfchen zu <br/>ignorieren. Bis jetzt. </p><p>Eines Tages kehrte der Pfarrer von einer langen Reise zurück mit einem <br/>kleinen Bündel im Arm. Jai, der von da an im Pfarr- Haus groß wurde. </p><p>Das aber Schwester Mary fast zeitgleich ebenfalls eine Reise antrat, ist <br/>niemanden aufgefallen. Fast niemanden.  </p><p>Jai liebte Schwester Mary und Pfarrer Johns abgöttisch. <br/>Waren sie doch die Personen, die der Eltern- Stelle am nächsten kamen. <br/>Außerdem fühlte er sich in ihrer Gegenwart wohl und geborgen. </p><p>Und es störte ihn nicht ein bisschen, dass ihm die Kinder aus dem Dorf <br/>immer wieder hänselten. Ihm immer wieder vor Augen führten, dass er <br/>keine richtigen Eltern hätte. Niemanden der ihn liebte. </p><p>Er ignorierte sie einfach und ging seines Weges. <br/>Denn er hatte die Sicherheit, Geborgenheit in den Armen von Schwester <br/>Mary und Pfarrer Johns zu finden. Und das war's doch worauf es ankam -<br/>- oder?</p><p>Eines Nachmittags kehrte er von der Schule heim und bekam schon in der <br/>Diele vom Streitgespräch mit. </p><p>Vorsichtig schlich er sich zur Wohnzimmertür und lugte vorsichtig durch <br/>den Spalt hinein. </p><p>Er sah Schwester Mary im Sessel sitzen, während der Pfarrer hinter ihr <br/>stand und ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter gelegt hatte.</p><p>Vor ihnen hatte sich die Tochter des Schankwirtes des einzigen Pubs im <br/>Ort aufgebaut und machte die Beiden nieder: </p><p>"Was ihr getan habt, ist eine Sünde... der Kleine hätte mein Kind sein <br/>sollen... aber du Schlampe, hast dich zwischen mich und Johns gestellt....<br/>ich hab' ihn schon von klein auf geliebt... und dann kommst du und machst <br/>alles zunichte... was findest du überhaupt an ihr... habt ihr gar kein<br/>Schamgefühl Jai auch noch hier aufzuziehen... vor aller Augen... wie <br/>konntest du mich so schändlich hintergehen..."</p><p>Ruhig warf Johns ein: </p><p>"Ich kann mich nicht daran erinnern, dir irgendwelche Avancen gemacht <br/>zu haben. Deswegen versteh' ich deinen Ausbruch nicht..."</p><p>Sein Gegenüber plusterte sich auf:</p><p>"Du verstehst mich nicht? DU VERSTEHST MICH NICHT??", das <br/>kreischte sie beinahe hysterisch.</p><p>"Aber du hast mich ständig angelächelt... mir immer die Türen <br/>aufgehalten...du... du...", sie kam ins Stottern, als sie das sanfte Lächeln <br/>auf Johns Zügen wahrnahm. </p><p>"Ich lächle immer. Und das mit den Türen aufhalten ist doch wohl <br/>selbstverständlich. Aber darf ich dir jetzt eine Frage stellen?"</p><p>Verdattert nickte sie. </p><p>"Wie kann Liebe Sünde sein?"</p><p>Das brachte das Fass zu überlaufen. <br/>Hastig zog sie unter ihrer Schürze einen Revolver hervor. <br/>Zielte damit auf Schwester Mary. </p><p>Jais Herzschlag beschleunigte sich. <br/>Doch er war starr vor Schreck.<br/>Konnte sich nicht rühren. </p><p>"Sünde? SÜNDE? Natürlich ist es Sünde... Schließlich ist sie eine <br/>Schlampe des katholischen Gottes..."</p><p>"Aber wir glauben doch alle an den selben Gott...", versuchte Johns die <br/>Wogen zu glätten. </p><p>Verachtung machte sich in den Augen der jungen Frau breit.<br/>Der Lauf der Pistole zielte jetzt auf den Pfarrer. </p><p>"Wenn ich dich nicht haben kann, dann... niemand..."</p><p>Damit drückte sie ab. </p><p>Doch Schwester Mary warf sich in die Flugbahn und fing die Kugel mit <br/>ihrem Körper ab. Blutend sank sie zurück in den Sessel. <br/>Liebevoll blickte sie zu Johns und flüsterte: </p><p>"Bitte sag' Jai, dass ich ihn liebe. Und wie leid... leid es mir tut... dass ich <br/>ihm nie eine richtige Mama sein konnte..."</p><p>Damit schloss sie die Augen. </p><p>Johns, der immer noch fassungslos über dem Sessel gebeugt stand, <br/>bekam nicht mit, dass der Revolver inzwischen nachgeladen wurde. </p><p>Wieder zielte der Lauf direkt auf ihn. <br/>Nur hörte er nicht das verräterische Klicken des Hahns. </p><p>Verwundert sah er auf das Loch in seiner Brust und fiel mit gebrochenen <br/>Augen über den leblosen Körper seiner Geliebten. </p><p>Nachdem sie das Magazin halb leer geballert hatte, hielt sie inne und sah <br/>auf ihr Werk. </p><p>Nun hielt Jai nichts mehr an seinem Platz. <br/>Mit einem verzweifelten Aufschrei stürzte er zum Sessel:</p><p>"PFARRER!! MARY!!"</p><p>Schluchzend fiel er vor ihnen auf die Knie. Strich Mary immer wieder <br/>übers Gesicht. Johns immer wieder über die Haare. </p><p>"Bitte! Wacht doch wieder auf! Mach' deine Augen wieder auf, Mary. Bitte. <br/>Johns, steh' wieder auf! BITTE!!"</p><p>Wahrscheinlich war es seine schluchzende Gestalt, die die junge Frau <br/>wieder zur Besinnung brachte. Denn fassungslos über sich und ihre Tat, <br/>ging sie in die Knie. Verschwommen blickte sie auf ihre zitternden Hände. <br/>Auf das graue Metallding, welches in ihnen ruhte. </p><p>"Mein Gott... was... was hab' ich getan??"  </p><p>Ihr Keuchen brachte Jai dazu, sich zu ihr umzudrehen.</p><p>Seine schmale Gestalt troff schon vor Blut.<br/>In dem Blut seiner Eltern. </p><p>Das Gesicht war ebenfalls schon Blutverschmiert. <br/>Nur die Augen blickten sie geradezu an. <br/>Diese goldenen, klaren Augen. <br/>Augen, denen sie die Unschuld genommen hatte. <br/>Und das nur aus Eifersucht. </p><p>Eifersucht- eine Todsünde</p><p>Lächelnd hob sie ihren Arm. <br/>Setzte die Pistole an ihre Schläfe. <br/>Stützte ihre zitternde Hand mit der anderen. </p><p>"Es tut mir leid..." </p><p>Damit drückte sie ab. </p><p>Selbstmord- eine Todsünde. <br/>Aber ihre selbstgewählte Strafe.</p><p>Als der Wirt abends das Wohnzimmer betrat, da er noch das <br/>Gemeindefest mit dem Pfarrer absprechen wollte, fand er Jai mit der <br/>Pistole in der Hand neben der Leiche seine Tochter hocken. </p><p>Blicklose, stumpfe Augen stierten ihm aus dem zierlichen Gesicht <br/>entgegen. Seine Kleidung war mit Blut vollgesogen. Es trocknete bereits.<br/>Es ließ seine Haut wie mit einer Maske überzogen wirken. </p><p>Der Wirt reagierte schnell. <br/>Er nahm ihm behutsam die Waffe aus der Hand und wischte die <br/>Fingerabdrücke ab. Dann legte er sie dem Pfarrer in die Hand. <br/>Ein Toter konnte sich schließlich nicht wehren. </p><p>Obwohl er die Wahrheit kannte. <br/>Obwohl er um die Obsession seiner Tochter in Bezug auf Johns wusste. <br/>Doch er war zu sehr Vater und konnte es einfach nicht übers Herz <br/>bringen, seine Tochter in ungeweihter Erde zu sehen. </p><p>Dann wickelte er seinen Mantel um den Jungen. <br/>Brachte ihn durch die Hintertür raus. </p><p>Nahm Verbindung mit der IRA auf.<br/>Ob sie nicht Interesse an einem Jungen hätte, der bereits drei Menschen <br/>umgebracht hat.</p><p>So kam es, dass er dort landete.<br/>Den Umgang mit den Messern lernte. <br/>Denn er weigerte sich, jemals wieder eine Schusswaffe in die Hand zu <br/>nehmen. </p><p>Und jedes Mal, wenn er etwas tat, was nicht so ganz mit den Statuten der <br/>Organisation vereinbar war, weil er eben seinen eigenen Dickschädel <br/>hatte, dann konnte er die Leute hinter vorgehaltener Hand tuscheln hören: </p><p>"Er hat bereits drei Menschen umgebracht. Davon sollen wohl zwei seine <br/>Eltern gewesen sein. Eiskaltes Bürschchen."</p><p>Er hat diesen Irrtum nie aufgeklärt. </p><p>Und er war neun, als er seine Kariere als Killer begann. </p><p>~~~~Erinnerung Ende~~~~~</p><p> </p><p>... irgendwann bin ich über ß gestolpert. Oder vielmehr, sie über mich.<br/>Mir war es egal, für wen ich arbeitete. Hauptsache ich konnte Gott <br/>verletzten... so wie er mich verletzt hat... "</p><p>Stille. </p><p>"Und ich bemerkte noch etwas. Nämlich das Irre über eine gewisse <br/>Narrenfreiheit verfügten. So schuf ich mir eine Maske. Eine Maske des <br/>Irrsinns, geschmiedet aus Blut. Denn einem Irren wird alles verziehen. <br/>Man kann ihn nicht mit den Maßstäben der Allgemeinheit messen. <br/>Niemand kann seinen Gedankengängen folgen.  <br/>Ich habe diese Maske soweit perfektioniert, dass selbst Schuldig davon <br/>absieht hier drin...", er tippte sich an seine Schläfe. "... nachzuschauen."</p><p>Yohji räusperte sich, nahm einen kräftigen Schluck seines inzwischen <br/>kalten Kaffees und fragte dann, ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken: </p><p>"Und deine Narben? Selbstverstümmelungen?"</p><p>Sacht fuhr er über den Unterarm des Anderen. </p><p>"Dieser Schmerz hilft mir dabei, nicht ganz den Boden zu verlieren. Die <br/>Maske nicht zur Wirklichkeit werden zu lassen..."</p><p>Verlegen, fast schüchtern lächelnd schaute der Ire in sein Glas.</p><p>"Haben die Herren noch einen Wunsch?", wurde ihre Gedankengänge <br/>vom Kellner unterbrochen.</p><p>Jai schüttelte den Kopf: </p><p>"Nur die Rechnung bitte."</p><p>Er zahlte und stand auf. <br/>Doch kurz bevor er ging, meinte er noch:</p><p>"Auch du trägst eine Maske."</p><p>Damit ließ er ihn allein.<br/>Allein mit dem Schock durchschaut worden zu sein. <br/>Und dann auch noch von seinem Feind.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>O.K. ich geb' Euch ne Chance bis nächste Woche Freitag, den 14.05.2004<br/>noch einmal für Euren Wunschpartner an Rans Seite zu voten. <br/>Ab dem 15.04. werden keine Namen mehr angenommen und ich mach <br/>mich an die Arbeit zu Teil 3...</p><p>Ran*mit großen Augen auf oberen Absatz schiel und dann kessM <br/>anfunkelt* : "Was soll das? Werd' ich etwa an den meist bietenden <br/>verschachert??"</p><p>kessM*verlegen is und sich überlegt, wie sie sich aus der Affäre ziehen <br/>kann*</p><p>Schuldig*sich an den rechten Arm Rans klammer* : "Das is meiner!!! Den <br/>bekomm ich!!! Hab' nämlich inzwischen schon 5 Stimmen!!!"</p><p>Brad*sich Rans linken Arm krall und ihn zu sich rüber ziehen will* : <br/>"Wovon träumst du Nachts eigentlich?? Ich hab' zwar erst vier Stimmen, <br/>doch ich bin sicher, dass das bis nächste Woche klappt!"<br/>*sich Ran schnappen und fortgehen will*</p><p>Omi*sich an Rans rechtes Bein klammer**schnief* : "Und was is mit mir??<br/>Ich hab' immer hin erst 3 Stimmen."</p><p>Nagi*sich an noch nich mal traut, sich Rans linkem Bein zu <br/>nähren**doppelschnief* : "Und ich hab' eine kümmerliche <br/>Stimme...*schnief* ... will auch was mit Ran machen...*schnief**und sich <br/>dann doch Rans linkes Bein untern Nagel reiß* </p><p>Ran*unter der Last zusammenbrech und kläglich droht* : "Entscheidet <br/>Euch endlich!!! Ich will nich mehr alle an mir kleben haben!!! Und <br/>kessM??? Wenn diese Fic hier fertig is, kannst Du Dich auf was gefasst <br/>machen!!!!"</p><p>kessM*rotwerd und augenzwinkernd fragt* : "Is das n Versprechen?"</p><p>...</p><p>Yohji*räusper* : "Also gut, da ja nun alle mehr oder weniger beschäftigt <br/>sind, werd' ich noch ma zusammenfassen:</p><p>Bis zum 14.05.2004 habt Ihr Zeit die Partnerwahl Rans noch in <br/>irgendeiner Form zu beeinflussen. Danach macht sich unsere kessM an <br/>die Arbeit für den nächsten Teil. </p><p>Momentaner Zwischenstand aus allen Kommis und Mails:</p><p>Schu 5x<br/>Brad 4x<br/>Omi 3x<br/>Nagi 1x</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Über sich selbst verwundert schlenderte Jai zum Hauptquartier zurück. <br/>Was war nur in ihn gefahren?<br/>Warum hatte er sich Kudou gegenüber so geöffnet?<br/>Ihm erzählt, was sonst keiner wusste?</p><p>War es, weil er noch zu gut den verwirrten Ausdruck in den grasgrünen Augen vor sich sah, als er ihn wieder Erwarten verschonte? </p><p>War es der Reiz des Verbotenen, dass er sich Yohji heute so unverfänglich genähert, man könnte beinah sagen, mit ihm geflirtet hat?</p><p>Oder aber war es diese kleine fast unscheinbare und dennoch äußerst schwerwiegende Gemeinsamkeit, dass sie beide Masken trugen?</p><p>Er wusste es nicht. <br/>Noch nicht.<br/>Doch es würde nichts bringen, sich jetzt darüber den Kopf zu zerbrechen, da er sich der Villa nährte. Es wurde wieder Zeit, seine Maske aufzusetzen. Und mit dem aufstreifen der Augenklappe, holte er seine Maske heraus. </p><p> </p><p>Nachdem er sich nach diesem äußerst unerwarteten Satz wieder gefangen hatte, grübelte Yohji über das eben Erzählte nach. </p><p>‚Das erklärt zumindest, warum er das Schießeisen verschmäht und somit mein Leben verschont hat.’</p><p>Sich streckend erhob er sich von seinem Stuhl und verließ nun auch den Pub. Doch als er die Einkaufpassage verlassen wollte, hielt ihn jemand am Hemd fest. Verärgert über diese Störung drehte er sich um. Und sah sich strahlend blauen Augen gegenüber:</p><p>„Yohji? Bist du es?“</p><p>Hatte da gerade sein Herz einen Aussetzer gemacht?<br/>Er sollte wohl besser doch mit dem Rauchen aufhören.</p><p>Energisch rief er sich innerlich zur Ruhe, während er mit unbewegter Mine zu dem Anderen runterblickte:</p><p>„Tut mir leid, Sie müssen mich mit jemanden verwechseln. Wenn Sie jetzt bitte loslassen würden...?“ Auffordernd blickte er auf die Hand, welche sich immer noch in sein Hemd gekrallt hatte.</p><p>Kaum hatte ihn der Kleinere eine Entschuldigung stammelnd losgelassen, machte sich Yohji endlich auf den Weg nach Hause. </p><p>Trübe dachte er:</p><p>‚Ja Jai, du hast recht. Ich trage wirklich eine Maske. Eine Maske des ewigen unbeschwerten Sunnyboys, der nichts ernst nehmen konnte, geschmiedet aus der Verachtung mir gegenüber, weil ich den Verlust meiner Partnerin nicht verkraften kann und des Selbsthasses, weil ich mich in Sicherheit brachte, während sie sterbend ab Boden lag.’  </p><p> </p><p>Währenddessen in der Küche des ‚Weiß’. Hauses.</p><p>Ran saß an seinen Tee geklammert am Küchentisch.<br/>Seit er gestern von seiner Mission zurückgekehrt war und Ren hier angetroffen hatte, versuchte er ihm aus dem Weg zu gehen.</p><p>Auch wenn ihm klar war, dass das klärende Gespräch keinesfalls auf sich warten lassen würde. </p><p>Wie sehr sehnte er sich zurück zu der Zeit, in der sie beide noch in vollkommener Unschuld im Garten gespielt hatte. Oder sich gegenseitig im Dojo zu besseren Leistungen angestachelt hatten. Oder wo sie versuchten, Aya die richtige Haltung des Schwertes beizubringen.</p><p>‚Aya...’</p><p>Unwillkürlich presste er seine Hände fester um seine Tasse. <br/>Wie hatte es nur soweit kommen können?<br/>Warum war sein Leben nur derartig aus den Fugen geraten?</p><p>Warum kann er nicht immer, wie heute morgen, neben Ren aufwachen?<br/>Die Wärme eines geliebten Menschen fühlend?<br/>Würde Ren seine Handlungen nachvollziehen können? <br/>Schließlich tauchte er sein Schwert in Blut.</p><p> </p><p>Schließlich merkte er, wie sich warme Hände um die seinen schlossen. <br/>Ihn dazu bewegten, die Verkrampfung ein wenig aufzuheben.</p><p>Verwundert blickte er hoch und schaute in sein Spiegelbild.</p><p>„Ren...“</p><p>Als Antwort drückte sein Bruder seine Hände, bevor er sich auf dem Stuhl ihm gegenüber niederließ.</p><p>„Wie... wie kam... das alles hier?“<br/>Ren blickte kurz um sich, um zu verdeutlichen, was er meinte. </p><p>Ran stellte eine Gegenfrage:</p><p>„Wie viel weißt du?“</p><p>Ren zuckte mit den Schultern:</p><p>„Da sie mich mit dir verwechselten, haben sie keinerlei Geheimnisse gehabt. Ich weiß, dass du dein Geld nicht nur als Blumenverkäufer verdienst.“</p><p>Er brachte es immer noch nicht über die Lippen.<br/>Er konnte immer noch nicht sagen, als was Ran tatsächlich arbeitete. <br/>Als Auftragskiller.</p><p>Immer noch schnürte ihm der Gedanke die Kehle zu.<br/>Warum war es so gekommen?</p><p>Ran war schon immer der Verschlossenere von ihnen gewesen. <br/>Doch dass er sich dermaßen in sich verkroch?<br/>Nicht mal er hatte noch richtigen Zugang.<br/>Und das obwohl er sein Zwilling war. <br/>Wann hatte Ran angefangen sich dermaßen von ihm zu entfernen?</p><p> </p><p>Ran schluckte.<br/>Konnte er das wirklich beantworten?<br/>Konnte er wirklich seinen verdammten Stolz runterschlucken und seinem Zwilling sein größtes Versagen offenbaren?<br/>Könnte er so endlich die Mauer einreißen, die er zwischen ihnen errichtet hatte? Die Mauer, das sah er genau, Ren so wehtat?</p><p>Er holte tief Luft:</p><p>„Unsere Eltern sind nicht nur durch ein Feuer gestorben. Zumindest keinem zufälligen.“</p><p>Ruhe.</p><p>Geschockt blickte Ren auf Ran.<br/>Konnte nicht ganz fassen, was er da hörte.</p><p>„Wie...?“, stammelte er bloß hilflos.</p><p>„Sie hatten das Pech zur falschen Zeit am falschen Ort zu sein.“, fuhr Ran<br/>mit dunkler Stimme fort. „Es sollte eigentlich Onkel Saweda treffen. Takatori wollte mit ihm einen potentiellen politischen Gegner ausschalten. Das unsere Eltern sich da gerade aufhielten- Pech!“</p><p>Er merkte den fragenden Blick des Jüngeren.</p><p>„Damals hab’ ich kurz nach getaner Arbeit ein Gespräch zwischen den beiden Handlangern mitbekommen. Während die Feuerwehr an uns vorbeifuhr, um zum Unglücksort zu gelangen. Ich wusste also schon bei der Beerdigung, wer der Mörder war. Der Wunsch nach Rache hat mich damals zusammengehalten. Mir die Kraft gegeben, mich aufrecht zu halten. Und meine Tränen unter Verschluss zu halten.“</p><p>Ran senkte den Kopf.<br/>Wenn er damals Tränen zugelassen hätte, wäre es dann überhaupt erst soweit gekommen? Hätten die Tränen den Frust und die Wut mit sich hinausgespült?</p><p>Indem er nicht geweint hat, hatte er zugelassen, dass sich seine Wut und auch seine Rachegefühle tief in ihn einnisten konnten. Sich aufstauten. Den Hebel in Bewegung setzte, der alles ins Rollen brachte und ihn nun hier mit Ren sitzen ließ.</p><p>Er spürte, wie er in eine warme, brüderliche Umarmung gezogen wurde. </p><p>Er hatte gar nicht bemerkt, wie Ren aufgestanden war?</p><p>Er ließ sich fallen.<br/>Fühlte er sich doch bei seinem kleinen Bruder gut aufgehoben.</p><p>Leise setzte er seinen Bericht fort:</p><p>„Die Rache hat mich blind gegenüber der Realität werden lassen. <br/>Wie von Sinnen stürmte ich nach Tokyo. Ließ euch allein. <br/>Wäre ich bei euch geblieben, wäre ich nicht so kläglich an ihr gescheitert.“</p><p>Rens einzige Reaktion bestand darin, ihn etwas enger an sich zu drücken.</p><p>„Ich bin nicht so stark, wie ihr alle immer denkt...“, flüsterte Ran. Harte Bitterkeit legte sich wie eine Maske über Rans Gesicht. „Ich wollte vor allem fliehen. Auch vor der Verantwortung mich als Ältester um euch zu kümmern, die Schule zu übernehmen und weiterzuführen. Wenn ich bei euch geblieben wäre, vielleicht...“ und zog einen Ärmel ein wenig nach oben.</p><p> </p><p>Ren schaute runter, als er die Bewegung bemerkte und sog scharf die Luft ein. Er erkannte die tiefen Narben an dem Handgelenk seines Bruders. Würde ihn nicht wundern, wenn das andere genauso ausschaute. <br/>Bedächtig fuhr er drüber.</p><p> </p><p>~~~~~Erinnerung~~~~~</p><p> </p><p>Schon seit Stunden stand er hier auf der kleinen Brücke. <br/>Starrte auf den Fluss hinunter.<br/>Als ob die Wellen ihm Antworten geben könnten.  </p><p>Die Ohnmacht, ob seiner Hilflosigkeit, drohte ihm die Luft abzudrücken.</p><p>Er hatte sich das alles viel einfacher vorgestellt. </p><p>Doch es war kein Durchkommen zu Takatori.<br/>Der Politiker war einfach zu gut geschützt. </p><p>Langsam zog er das Katana aus der Scheide. <br/>Betrachtete nachdenklich die Spiegelreflexe der Sonne auf der blanken Klinge. </p><p>Er hatte versagt.<br/>In allen Bereichen. <br/>Auf ganzer Linie.</p><p>Er setzte das kühle Metall an sein Handgelenk und fuhr fast liebevoll über sein eigenes Fleisch. Fasziniert beobachtete er, wie sein Blut aus der Wunde quoll. Dann setzte er es an das andere Gelenk an. </p><p>Langsam nahm die Helligkeit um ihn herum ab. </p><p>Die Beine hatten längst schon unter ihm nachgegeben. </p><p>Ans Geländer der Brücke gelehnt, saß auf dem Boden.<br/>Das alte Holz der Brücke sog sich voll mit seinem Blut.</p><p>„Verzeiht mir... Aya... Ren...“</p><p>Dann tauchte er komplett in die Finsternis ein.</p><p>Kurz war ihm, als würden besorgte und warme Jade- und Bernsteine seine Dunkelheit durchbrechen.</p><p> </p><p>Ohne Übergang durchbrach er die Oberfläche der Dunkelheit und fand sich sitzend in einem Bett vor. </p><p>Weiß starrte ihm die Wand entgegen. <br/>Weiß ebenso das Bettzeug. <br/>Gepaart mit dem prägnanten Geruch nach Desinfektionsmitteln, ließ das nur einen Schluss zu: er war im Krankenhaus.</p><p>Um seine Handgelenke waren dicke Verbände gewickelt. <br/>Er spürte selbst unter ihnen die Fäden, welche verhindert hatten, dass das Blut weiterhin aus ihn strömte. </p><p>Er war am Leben.</p><p>Diese Tatsache erschütterte ihn dermaßen, dass er geschafft seine Beine eng an seinen Körper zog, um sie mit seinen Armen zu umschlingen und seinen Kopf darauf abzulegen. </p><p> </p><p>Durch seine Bewegungen geweckt, erhoben sich jetzt ein orangefarbener Feuerkopf und ein schwarzer Haarschopf von seinem Bett. Einer hatte links, der andere rechts geruht.</p><p>„Du bist wach?“, sprach ihn eine ruhige Stimme mit leicht amerikanischen Akzent an. </p><p>„Dem Himmel sei Dank. Beinah’ wär’ alles zu spät gewesen.“, meinte eine weichere Stimme. Aber ebenfalls mit Akzent. </p><p>Ran rührte sich nicht.<br/>Er änderte seine Position nicht. </p><p>Verbittert fragte er in seine Decke:</p><p>„Warum habt ihr mich nicht liegen lassen?<br/>Warum habt ihr mich ans Leben gekettet?“</p><p>Er spürte, wie ihn sanfte Finger zwangen den Kopf zu heben.<br/>Seinen Rettern in die Augen zu schauen. </p><p>Und schon versank er in warmer Jade und besorgtem Bernstein. <br/>Er hatte das also nicht geträumt.</p><p> </p><p>„Wie konnten wir ein Geschöpf wie dich einfach liegen lassen?“, fragte der Feuerkopf sanft nach.  </p><p>Verblüffung machte sich in Ran breit.<br/>Die beiden kannten ihn doch gar nicht!<br/>Woher wollten die denn bitte schön wissen, was in ihm vorging.</p><p>Der Dunkelhaarige löste seine Hände von Rans Gesicht und griff neben sich. Legte das Katana neben seinen Besitzer.</p><p>„Ich habe mir erlaubt es zu säubern. Es ist eine wunderbare Klinge. Lass nicht zu, dass sie je wieder in dein Blut getaucht wird.“</p><p>Damit erhoben sich seine beiden Retter und wollten ihn verlassen.<br/>Verwirrt rief er ihnen hinterher:</p><p>„Ich weiß noch nicht mal eure Namen...“</p><p>Die beiden hielten in der Tür inne.</p><p>„Meinereiner hört auf Schuldig und der Große hier auf Brad.“</p><p>Als der augenscheinlich Ältere seinen Vornamen hörte, zuckte er zwar leicht zusammen, beließ es aber dabei.</p><p>Und mit dem Schließen der Tür traten sie aus seinem Leben.<br/>Unwiderruflich.</p><p>Er spürte, dass das eben ein Abschied gewesen war. </p><p>Und er wusste auch, dass er es seinen Rettern schuldete am Leben zu bleiben. Denn sonst wären ihre Bemühungen umsonst gewesen.</p><p>Woher hätte er auch ahnen können, dass seine Kamikaze- Aktion auf das Anwesen Takatoris Aufmerksamkeit auf sich gezogen hatte?<br/>Aufmerksamkeit der Leibwächter des Politikers und einer Organisation, die schon länger gegen diesen korrupten Mann vorging. Und das jene Organisation an ihn herantreten würde. Ihn für den Kampf gegen den „Dunklen Schwarm“ rekrutieren würde. Und er in diesem Kampf seinen beiden Lebensrettern gegenüber stehen würde. Als Leibwächter eben jenen Mannes, den er so verabscheute. Aus tiefsten Herzen hasste.  </p><p> </p><p>‚ß’ gab es schon eine Weile nicht mehr.<br/>Dennoch lautete ihr Auftrag immer noch: ‚Schwarz’ vernichten.</p><p>Er wusste, dass könnte er nicht. <br/>Nicht Brad. Nicht Schuldig. <br/>Und somit auch nicht Farfarello und Nagi. </p><p>Erst recht nach seinem letzten Auftrag.<br/>Nicht nachdem, was sich dort abgespielt hatte...</p><p> </p><p>~~~~Erinnerung Ende~~~~</p><p> </p><p>„Ist das der Grund, warum du immer diese langen Pullis trägst?“, erkundigte sich Ren sanft. </p><p>Ran nickte.<br/>Und fühlte, wie die Umarmung um ihn verstärkt wurde.</p><p>„Ich bin froh, dass du es nicht geschafft hast. Denn sonst wär’ ich jetzt ganz allein.“</p><p>Nun schlang auch Ran endlich seine Arme um Ren. <br/>Erwiderte die Umarmung und legte die Maske beiseite. <br/>Wenigstens bei seinem Bruder wollte er so sein, wie er eigentlich war. </p><p>Ren ließ seinen Kopf gegen die Schulter seines Bruders sinken. </p><p>„Was hast du nun vor?“, erkundigte er sich leise. „Uns bleiben noch knapp zwei Wochen, bis die Dojo- Räuber alles dem Erdboden gleich machen, falls du als Meister nicht gegen sie antrittst.“</p><p>„Ich weiß...“   </p><p>Er würde gegen die antreten, die es gewagt hatten ihre Schwester brutal zu ermorden. Er würde sie zu einem Kampf mit scharfen Waffen herausfordern. Und sie alle niedermachen.</p><p>Danach würde er den Meistertitel an Ren abtreten.<br/>Denn noch konnte dieser in sein altes Leben zurück.</p><p>Er schon längst nicht mehr.</p><p> </p><p>##Hier Dunkle Unschuld. Is da wer?##</p><p>#Hier is Himmelsschuld. Wie geht’s dir?#</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ran*sich endlich unter dem Haufen hervorgearbeitet hat**kessM wütend anfunkelt**bedrohlich auf sie zugeh*: „Wie kannst du es wagen? Erst machst du aus mir einen absoluten Schwächling, der sich sein Leben nehmen will? Und dann soll ich mich auch noch mit dem Gedankencrack UND dem Orakel rumplagen?“</p><p>kessM*immer kleiner wird und sich hinter Ren versteck*: „Sorry, aber die Leser haben so entschieden. Was kann ich dafür, dass Brad und Schu beide 6 Stimmen bekommen haben? REN! Hilf mir doch! Ich tue auch alles dafür!“</p><p>Ren*schräg hinter sich schiel* „Wirklich alles?“</p><p>kessM*nickt und verängstigt auf den näherkommenden und brodelnden Ran schiel*</p><p>Ren: „Würdest du dann auch dafür sorgen, dass Ken und ich uns endlich näher kommen?“</p><p>Diese Frage reichte, um Ran innehalten und in segensreiche Ohnmacht gleiten zu lassen.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>„wörtl. Rede“<br/>‚Gedanken’<br/>&gt;Schu&lt;<br/>##Chat Dunkle Unschuld##<br/>#Chat Himmelsschuld#</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Still betrat Farfarello die Villa. <br/>Er wollte sich eigentlich sofort in seinen Keller zurückziehen, da er da seine Ruhe hatte, doch wurde er von einem herzzerreißenden Seufzer aus dem Wohnzimmer zurückgehalten. Wenn ihn nicht alles täuschte, war das Schuldig. </p><p>Neugierig geworden lehnte er sich an den Türrahmen und beobachtete die Szene. </p><p>Seit der Deutsche mit Brad gestern Abend von ihrer Mission zurückgekehrt war, verhielt sich Schuldig relativ still. </p><p>Brad betrat durch die andere Tür das Zimmer und bemerkte nun auch Schuldig, der wie ein Schluck Wasser auf dem Sofa hing. </p><p>Der Amerikaner seufzte ebenfalls leicht auf und nahm dann neben seinem Team- Kollegen Platz. Jener neigte sich leicht zur Seite und lehnte nun mit seiner Feuerroten Mähne an Crawfords Schulter.</p><p>„Ich vermisse ihn. Jetzt schon.“, wisperte Schuldig verhalten. </p><p>Brad drehte sich zu dem Feuerkopf um. <br/>Umschloss sein Gesicht mit seinen Händen. Lehnte seine Stirn gegen die des Deutschen. </p><p>„Wir haben uns. Er hat niemanden.“</p><p>Und verschloss die Lippen seines Gegenübers mit einem zärtlichen Kuss. </p><p>„Und jetzt möchte ich den zynischen Quälgeist wiederhaben.“, meinte er mit einem leichten Lächeln, als er sich von Schuldig löste. </p><p>Jener lächelte gequält:</p><p>„Ich sag’ dir bescheid, wenn ich ihn wiedergefunden habe...“</p><p>Und schon hingen beide ihren Erinnerungen nach.</p><p> </p><p>~~~~~Erinnerungen~~~~~</p><p> </p><p>Durch die Explosion aufgeschreckt, fanden sie sich schnellen Schrittes beim Fenster ein. Nagi und Farfarello liefen schon zur anderen Seite des Hauses, um dort nach dem Rechten zu sehen. </p><p>Takatori hatte sich im Keller verkrochen. </p><p>Sie sahen, wie eine gewaltige Mauer aus Feuer versuchte sie einzukesseln. Und auch den verzweifelten Kampf des „Fussvolkes“ gegen diese Feuerbrust. Und inmitten jener Flammen sahen sie ihn zum ersten Mal. </p><p>Die Augen zu Schlitzen verengt. <br/>Feurig. Vor Hass und Rache lodernd. Dunkel gefärbt. <br/>Das Haar glänzte in wunderschönem Bordeaux auf. <br/>Der Körper geschmeidig wie der einer Katze. </p><p>Das Katana führte er mit tödlicher Präzision.<br/>In einem eleganten Tanz des Todes.</p><p>Doch er kam gegen die Übermacht nicht an. <br/>Musste notgedrungen den Rückzug antreten. <br/>Wie ein verwundetes Tier. Wütend fauchend. <br/>Eine Spur des Blutes hinter sich her ziehend. </p><p>Wie gebannt hatten Brad und Schuldig das Ganze verfolgt.</p><p>„Ist das eben eine Vision gewesen?“, fragte Crawford leise.</p><p>„Wenn ja, dann haben wir beide dasselbe gesehen...“, gab Schuldig zur Antwort.  </p><p>In dem Moment stürmte Nagi ins Zimmer. <br/>Forderte sie auf, ihm zu folgen. Das Feuer sei nicht mehr zu stoppen. Sie müssten hier weg. Natürlich mit Takatori.</p><p>Während die gingen, drehte Schuldig sich noch einmal um.</p><p>„Hoffentlich sehen wir uns wieder...“, flüsterte er kaum hörbar. </p><p>Brad, der neben ihm lief, stimmte ihm in Stillen zu. </p><p> </p><p>Beide machten sich unabhängig voneinander auf zu einem Spaziergang. </p><p>Schuldig ging einfach los. <br/>Ließ seinen Beinen freien Willen. <br/>Irgendwohin würden sie ihn schon bringen. </p><p>Irgendwann kam er bei einer kleinen Brücke an. <br/>Er wollte weitergehen, doch etwas Rotes zog seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich.</p><p> </p><p>Brad musste einen freien Kopf bekommen.<br/>Der Rotschopf spuckte immer noch in seinen Gedanken herum. <br/>Und wie er an dem manchmal abwesenden Gesichtsausdruck Schuldigs erkannte, bei diesem auch. </p><p>‚Ich kann jetzt nur beten, dass der Spruch stimmt: Man sieht sich immer zweimal im Leben.’</p><p>Er ging in den Park.<br/>Um diese Uhrzeit war wenig los.<br/>Und er konnte in aller Ruhe bei seiner Lieblingsbrücke ins Wasser starren. </p><p>Kaum dort angekommen, hielt er inne.<br/>Was er da sah, glaubte er nicht. </p><p>Der Rotschopf saß ans Geländer gelehnt da. <br/>Das Katana neben sich auf dem Boden. <br/>Blut lief aus den geöffneten Handgelenken.</p><p>Er sah noch, wie sich seine Lippen leicht bewegten und dann schlossen sich seine wunderschönen Augen. </p><p>In dem Moment stürmte von der anderen Seite der Brücke Schuldig zu dem Unbekannten. Das löste nun auch Brad aus seiner Starre. </p><p>Gemeinsam versuchten sie erst mal die Blutung zu stoppen. </p><p> </p><p>„Weißt du, warum er das gemacht hat?“, erkundigte sich Brad bei seinem Gedankencrack. </p><p>Jener schüttelte bedauernd seinen Kopf: </p><p>„Tut mir leid. Ich kann nicht in ihm lesen. Vermutlich verhindert das sein jahrelanges Kampftraining.“ </p><p>Denn so wie der Rotschopf mit seinem Katana umgegangen war, mussten sie davon ausgehen, dass er schon von Kindesbeinen an in seinem Umgang trainiert worden war. Und mit den Kampfkünsten wurde bekanntermaßen auch der Geist geschult. Deswegen konnte es durchaus sein, dass Schuldig bei Meistern der Kampfkunst nicht die Gedanken lesen konnte. </p><p> </p><p>Sie sorgten dafür, dass er in ein Krankenhaus kam.</p><p>Der Arzt meinte, wäre ihre Erstversorgung wenige Minuten später erfolgt, hätten sie nichts mehr machen können.  </p><p>Erleichterung machte sich in Brad und Schuldig breit.<br/>Ihr Rotschopf würde es schaffen.</p><p>Der Arzt ließ die beiden zu dem Patienten rein. <br/>Hatten sie ihn doch hergebracht. <br/>Es sprach also überhaupt nichts dagegen, dass sie auch bei seinem Erwachen an seiner Seite sein sollten. </p><p>Vielleicht würde das den Rotschopf wieder an sein Leben binden. <br/>Wenn er sich seinen Rettern gegenüber sah. </p><p> </p><p>~~~~Erinnerungen Ende~~~~</p><p> </p><p>Der Amerikaner strich Schuldig über die Wange:</p><p>„Komm’, lass uns ein wenig Urlaub machen. Farf und Nagi werden eine paar Tage auch ohne uns auskommen.“</p><p>Schuldig nickte nur. </p><p> </p><p>Beide hatten nicht mitbekommen, dass sie sowohl von Farf als auch von ihrem Chibi beobachtet worden waren. </p><p>In sich gekehrt machte Nagi mitten auf der Treppe kehrt und verzog sich in sein Zimmer. </p><p>Farfarello zog sich diskret in seinen Keller zurück.<br/>Da Schuldig nun abgelenkt war, könnte er selber über alles in aller Ruhe nachdenken. Über Yohji und nun auch über Schuldig und ihren Leader. </p><p> </p><p>##Alles ist im Fluss. Alles ändert sich.##</p><p>#Mit rasender Geschwindigkeit wechseln die Menschen um dich herum ihre Gesichter.#</p><p>##Niemand fragt uns, ob uns die Änderungen gefallen.##</p><p>#Es interessiert niemanden, ob das die Änderungen sind, die wir uns wünschten.#</p><p> </p><p>„Ach, hier steckst du Ren.“, ertönte es hinter ihm fröhlich. </p><p>Ken hatte ihn selbst hier auf dem Dach gefunden. </p><p>Er reagierte nicht auf Ken. <br/>Er war sich sicher, dass sich jener gleich neben ihn setzen würde. <br/>Seinem Blick auf die, selbst in der Nacht taghelle, Stadt folgen würde.</p><p>Er sollte recht behalten. <br/>Da er selber seine Beine vor sich auf die Mauer gestellt hatte, setzte sich Ken ihm quasi zu Füssen. </p><p>Blickte mit ihm hinab auf die hellerleuchtete Stadt.<br/>Doch er schwieg. <br/>Der Keeper sah, dass irgendwas den Rotschopf beschäftigte. <br/>Und irgendwie wusste er, dass er von allein anfangen würde zu reden. </p><p>Nach einer Weile, brach Ren auch endlich sein Schweigen:</p><p>„Woher wusstest du, dass ich es bin und nicht Ran?“</p><p>Ken zuckte nur mit den Achseln:</p><p>„Ich weiß es halt. Ihr seht euch verdammt ähnlich, dass ist richtig. Doch irgendwie...“, hilflos brach er ab. Er wusste nicht, wie er das erklären sollte.  </p><p>Über Rens Lippen huschte ein Lächeln. <br/>Der Rotschopf hatte ein Bein angezogen und sein Kinn darauf gebetet. <br/>So konnte er Ken beobachten. </p><p>„Warum?“</p><p>Irritiert schaute Ken seinem gegenüber in die Augen:</p><p>„Was meinst du damit?“</p><p>Ren seufzte schwer auf.<br/>Vergrub nun sein Gesicht in seinen Armen, welche er auf seinem Knie abgelegt hatte. </p><p>„Warum hat er sich für so ein Leben entschieden? Es wiederspricht in etwa allem, was wir gelernt haben?“, entrang es sich gequält aus den tiefen seiner Brust.</p><p>Er schaute wieder auf und Ken erkannte Tränen in den Amethysten seines Gegenübers. </p><p>„Unsere Familie kann auf eine lange Schwerttradition zurückblicken. Fast mehr als 500 Jahre besteht unsere Schule schon. Seit dem Tod unsere Eltern ist er der neue Meister. Doch statt sich seinem Erbe zu stellen, verliert er sich in Rachegefühlen. Das wiederspricht unseren Lehren. Wir haben gelernt mit allem in Einklang zu sein. Das Leben zu nehmen wie es kommt. Gefühle nicht in uns zu verschließen, so wie er es getan hat, sondern sie bis zu einem gewissen Grad zuzulassen und daraus die Energie zum Kampf zu ziehen. Wir sollten das Leben schützen. Und was macht er?“, schiere Verzweiflung schlich sich in Rens Stimme. „Er tötet!“</p><p>Nach diesem verzweifelten Aufschrei, herrschte wieder Stille auf dem Dach. Einzig unterbrochen von den vereinzelten Autos unten auf der Straße. </p><p>Ken überlegte. <br/>Langsam fing er an zu sprechen:</p><p>„Weißt du, als Ran zu uns stieß, war ein verbitterter junger Mann. Einzig seine Rache an Takatori schien ihn aufrecht zu halten. Uns allen war klar, dass er nur bei uns eingestiegen war, weil er allein nichts ausrichten konnte. Als wir es endlich geschafft hatte, Takatori in seinen Größenwahnsinnigen Plänen zu stoppen, verlangte er den Abschied. Er forderte von Persha seine Freiheit zurück. Doch dieser verweigerte sie ihm. Fragte ihn: „Willst du wirklich mit so vielen Leichen zurück zu ihnen?“ Das schien in Ran irgendwas wachzurütteln. Erschüttert neigte er seinen Kopf. Schwieg und gab Persha damit die Antwort, die der haben wollte. <br/>Auch wir schwiegen. Wir wussten nichts über Ran. Nur dass er ein ausgezeichneter Schwertmeister war und ein guter Leader. Trotzdem er niemanden an sich heranließ, spürten wir doch immer seine Sorge um uns. Wenn einer von uns in der Klemme saß, tat er sein bestes, uns wieder herauszuholen. Vielleicht wollte er an uns den Fehler gut machen, den er bei seiner Familie begangen hatte...“</p><p>Er hob seine Hand und strich sanft über die tränennassen Wangen Rens. <br/>Der Ältere schmiegte sich ohne zu zögern in jene zärtliche Berührung. </p><p>„Vielleicht hast du recht. Sein Stolz muss ihm verboten haben, den Dojo jemals wieder zu betreten. Wie sollte er als Meister das wiedergeben, was er so schändlich verraten hatte? Aber hätte er uns nicht ein wenig mehr Vertrauen können? Wir hätten ihm alles verziehen! Sogar einen Mord!“</p><p>„Aber vielleicht kann er sich selbst nicht verzeihen...“</p><p>Diese einfache Feststellung reichte aus, Ren in Kens Arme zu treiben. <br/>Aufschluchzend krallte sich der Rotschopf in Kens Hemd fest. <br/>Hatte ihm doch ein eigentlich Wildfremder auseinander setzen müssen, was in seinem Zwilling vorging. </p><p>Ken bemühte sich dem Älteren Halt zu geben.<br/>Beruhigend strich er ihm über den Rücken. </p><p>Nach einer Weile beruhigte sich Ren.<br/>Setzte sich wieder aufrecht hin. </p><p>„’tschuldigung.“, nuschelte er verlegen zu Boden schauend.</p><p>Ken jedoch nahm einfach das Kinn des Rotschopfes zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger, hob seinen Kopf an und drückte seine Lippen auf die seines Gegenübers. </p><p>Vollkommen verblüfft hielt Ren inne. <br/>Ließ den Jüngren erst mal machen.</p><p>Er konnte nicht sagen, dass er grundsätzlich abgeneigt wäre.<br/>Dafür mochte er Ken zu sehr. Doch er hatte nie angenommen, dass es dem Keeper genauso ging. Kurzentschossen ließ er sich in den Kuss fallen und strich bittend über die Lippen Kens. </p><p> </p><p>Er wusste nicht, warum er es gemacht hatte. <br/>Vielleicht wollte er Ren damit auf andere Gedanken bringen?<br/>Er wusste es nicht. </p><p>Ihm war nur klar, dass er hiernach froh sein konnte, wenn jener ihn nicht mit dem Katana seines Bruders einen Kopf kürzer machte. </p><p>Doch wieder Erwarten, strich sogar eine neugierige Zunge über seine Lippen und verlangte Einlass. Den er nach der ersten Schrecksekunde auch nur zu bereitwillig gewährte.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>„wörtl. Rede“<br/>‚Gedanken’<br/>&gt;Schu&lt;<br/>##Chat Dunkle Unschuld##<br/>#Chat Himmelsschuld#</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wie von selbst trugen ihn seine Beine zu dem Pub von gestern. <br/>Seiner Umgebung wurde er sich erst wieder bewusst, als eine der Kellnerinnen ihm einen schönen Tag wünschte. </p><p>Erstaunt blickte er sich um und entdeckte Jai in einer ruhigen Ecke. </p><p>Langsam schlenderte er zum Tisch des jungen Mannes. <br/>Ließ sich ihm gegenüber nieder.</p><p>„Du hast recht. Auch ich trage eine Maske.“</p><p>Die einzige Reaktion Jais bestand darin, dass er seinen Kaffee zu Yohji rüberschob, welcher ihn dankbar annahm und erst mal einen kräftigen Schluck jenes mit Alkohol versetzten Gebräus zu sich nahm.</p><p>Dann erzählte er ihm von seiner Detektei. <br/>Von seiner Partnerin.<br/>Asuka.</p><p>Wie er sie bei einem Auftrag elendig verrecken ließ.<br/>Weil sie ihn gebeten hatte, sich selbst in Sicherheit zu bringen und sie dort liegen zu lassen.</p><p>Dass sie damals gegen eines der Edel- Bordelle Takatoris ermittelt und seine Männer sie beide beim schnüffeln ertappt hatten.   </p><p>Er trug nun die Maske des ewigen Playboys, damit ihn keiner mehr ernst nahm. Ihm keiner mehr nah genug kam. </p><p>„Für meine Familie bin ich auch bei diesem Auftrag gestorben. Sie hält mich für tot.“</p><p>Nachdenklich musterte er den Grund der Tasse. <br/>Bewegte sacht den Rest, der unweigerlich immer drin blieb, hin und her. </p><p>„Warum?“, stellte Jai seine Frage ruhig.</p><p>„Weil ich einen kleinen Bruder habe. Der ebenfalls, trotz seines jungen Alters, bereits Detektiv ist. Das ist uns Kindern wohl in die Wiege gelegt worden.“, seufzte Yohji auf. Es war das erste Mal seit langer Zeit, dass er sich einen Gedanken an seine Familie erlaubte. Vielleicht lag es einfach an Ren und Ran. „Und sein größter Traum war es, mit mir zusammen eine Detektei zu eröffnen. Ich kann mich noch ganz genau an seine leuchtenden Augen erinnern, als er mir das sagte. Doch ich habe bereits eine Partnerin verloren. Ich möchte ihn nicht auch noch verlieren... durch mein verschulden.“, endete Yohji leise.  </p><p>„Und deswegen lässt du sie in dem Glauben, du wärst tot?“, hakte Jai sanft nach. </p><p>Betrübt nickte sein Gegenüber. </p><p>Jai strich mit seiner Hand über die Yohjis. </p><p>„Armer...“</p><p>Von dieser zarten Geste seitens des Iren aufgeschreckt, blickte Yohji hoch. Doch alles was er erblickte, waren goldene Augen, welche warm und mit einer leichten Priese Mitleid auf ihm ruhten. </p><p>Er flüchtete sich in ein verlegenes Lächeln:</p><p>„Schon gut. Es war meine Entscheidung.“</p><p> </p><p>##Ich kenne inzwischen meinen Familiennamen. Doch was bringt mir das, wenn ich mich an nichts erinnere und mein Vater, als er noch lebte, mich verleugnete?##</p><p>#Ich kenne meine Familie nicht. Sie haben mich als kleines Kind ausgesetzt. Das was ich jetzt hab’, kommt wohl einer Familie am nächsten.#</p><p> </p><p>Er schlenderte um die Ecke und streckte sich genüsslich. <br/>Es war der erste Tag seines Urlaubs und er war Brad dankbar für diesen Vorschlag. Hier auf dem Lande würde er wohl etwas zur Ruhe kommen. </p><p>Nach dem Auftrag, bei dem sich Farf und Balinese wie hypnotisiert im Regen gegenübergestanden haben, hatte er sich von den Menschenhändlern kaschen lassen, um so Brad auf einer anderen Ebene der Organisation zur Hand zu gehen. <br/>Sie hatten den Auftrag ein junges Mädchen zu finden, welches den Häschern dieser Bande in die Hände gefallen war. Brad war schon seit einiger Zeit in der sogenannten Chefetage eingeschleust. Da es langsam Zeit für Phase 2 ihres Planes war, ließ er sich einfangen. Beziehungsweise er hatte den Jägern „befohlen“ sich seiner anzunehmen. Dass das Ganze dermaßen gegen den Baum gehen würde?? </p><p>Er seufzte auf und hielt erstaunt inne. <br/>War das da nicht Rans Porsche?<br/>Und warum stieg er auf der Beifahrerseite aus?</p><p> </p><p>Kaum hatte Ren ein Fuß aus dem Auto heraus gesetzt, war er auch schon von Kindern jeden Alters umringt. Sie drückten sich an ihn und schauten ihn besorgt aus ihren Kulleraugen an.</p><p>„Wir haben uns Sorgen gemacht.“</p><p>„Wir sahen, wie du von den Männern in den Kofferraum gelegt wurdest.“</p><p>„Das Blut lief von deiner Stirn.“</p><p>„Wir dachten schon, du wärst tot.“</p><p>„Vater wollte Aya- chan holen, damit wir sie begraben können. Doch er hat Prügel kassiert. Seitdem traut sich keiner mehr in die Nähe der Schule.“</p><p>„Niemand möchte Krankenhausreif geschlagen werden.“</p><p>Ren ging in die Knie. <br/>Drückte jedes der Kinder an sich.</p><p>„Schon gut. Mir geht es gut. Richte deinem Vater bitte ein Dankeschön von uns aus. Es tut mir leid, dass es soweit gekommen ist.“</p><p>Inzwischen war auch Ran ausgestiegen.<br/>Er hatte gehört, was die Kinder gesagt hatten.<br/>Seine Hand schloss sich schmerzhaft um das in Samt gehüllte Katana. </p><p>„Sie liegt immer noch da?“, grollte er fassungslos.</p><p>Nun entdeckten die Kids ihn.<br/>Sofort nahmen sie Stellung ein und verbeugten sich ehrerbietig:</p><p>„Sensei...“</p><p>Betreten blickten sie nach unten:</p><p>„Es tut uns leid...“</p><p>Ran atmete einmal tief ein und aus. <br/>Es war schön wieder die Luft seiner Heimatstadt riechen zu können.<br/>Doch war sie durchsetzt mit dem bitteren Hauch der Angst.</p><p>Warum hatte er diesen Ort jemals verlassen?<br/>Diesen Ort der Ruhe und des Friedens?<br/>Diesen Ort, der jetzt ebenfalls durch sein egoistisches Verhalten in einen Strudel von Gewalt und Blut gezogen wurde. </p><p>Melancholisch lächelnd blickte er zu den Kindern. <br/>Er kannte jedes einzelne, seit dem Tag ihrer Geburt an. <br/>Er erinnerte sich noch viel zu gut daran, wie er und Ren sich neugierig über jeden einzelnen Kinderwagen gebeugt hatten, wenn ihre Mütter sich auf den Strassen der Stadt fest gequasselt hatten.  </p><p>„Nennt mich nicht Sensei. Das habe ich nicht mehr verdient...“</p><p>Dann wandte er sich um und machte sich daran, den Hügel, der hinter der kleinen Stadt lag, zu erklimmen. Auf diesen Hügel stand schon seit mehreren Generationen ihr Dojo und auch ihr Anwesen. Von Alters her hatten die Kinder dieser Stadt hier Selbstverteidigung gelernt. Ebenso den Umgang mit dem Bambusschwert. Doch was ab jetzt sein würde... er wusste es nicht.</p><p>Verblüfft schauten ihm die Kinder hinterher. <br/>Und Ren machte dass er hinterherkam. <br/>Er wollte seinen Bruder nicht noch einmal allein lassen.<br/>Ihm hier mit allem was ihm zur Verfügung stand, beistehen. </p><p> </p><p>Entsetzt hielten sie am Tor inne. </p><p>Diese Frevler hatten es doch tatsächlich gewagt, Aya-  chans Leichnam genau am Eingang des Dojo zu postieren. Hatten ihren Körper sogar mir Seilen am Pfosten fixiert. Die Fliegen umschwirrten ihren einst so lebendigen und schönen Leib. </p><p>Die Wut kochte in beiden Brüdern hoch.<br/>Äußerlich sah man ihnen nichts an.<br/>Äußerlich trugen sie Masken eiserner und kühler Beherrschung. <br/>Aber innerlich brodelte es. </p><p>„Ihr wolltet den Meister, hier bin ich. Zeigt euch, ihr feigen Hunde!“, rief Ran in den Hof hinein. Und wurde nicht enttäuscht. Aus dem Dojo traten fünf brutal aussehende Schlägertypen.</p><p>„Was denn? Was denn? Dieses halbe Hemd will es mit uns aufnehmen?“, lachte der Anführer höhnisch. </p><p>Kühl entfernte Ran den Samt von seinem Katana. <br/>Zog es aus der Scheide und ließ die Sonne den blanken Stahl in gleißendes Licht tauchen.</p><p>Emotionslos schleuderte er seine Herausforderung den Dojo – Räubern entgegen:</p><p>„Seid ihr Manns genug, euch in einem fairen Kampf Mann gegen Mann mir zu stellen? Oder könnt ihr, elendige Feiglinge die ihr seit, nur im Rudel angreifen?“</p><p>Knurrend wollten sich die Räuber auf den Rotschopf stürzen.<br/>Doch eine herrische Handbewegung ihres Anführers stoppte sie. </p><p>„Wenn der große Meister es sich so wünscht, soll er es so haben.“, kam es salbungsvoll zurück. </p><p>Schnell gingen die beiden Kontrahenten in Angriffstellung und bald tobte ein Kampf der Giganten. Die beiden schenkten sich rein gar nichts. </p><p>Bald jedoch wurde ersichtlich, dass Ran die Kontrolle über den Kampf an sich riss. Seinen Gegner immer mehr in die Ecke drängte. <br/>Hier machte sich nun seine Erfahrung bezahlt, die er bei ‚Weiß’ hatte sammeln können. Denn dort kämpften seine Gegner auch nie nach den Regeln, die in einem Dojo herrschten. </p><p>Plötzlich durchbrach ein Schuss die verbissene Stille.</p><p>Überrascht wandten sich alle dem Tor zu, an dem ein orangefarbener Feuerkopf und ein elegant gekleideter Mann standen.</p><p>Der Feuerkopf hielt immer noch den rauchenden Revolver in der Hand.</p><p>Spöttisch hob er seine Augenbraue:</p><p>„Tss, tss... wer wird sich denn da ungefragt in den Kampf einmischen? Wenn ich das eben richtig verstanden habe, hieß es doch Mann gegen Mann? Und nicht drei Männer gegen einen?“</p><p>Nun richtete Ran seine Aufmerksamkeit den anderen Gaunern zu und stellte mit sachtem Erstaunen fest, dass sich zwei von ihnen gefährlich nah an ihn rangeschlichen hatten. </p><p>Dankbar blickte er zurück zum Tor und nickte den beiden Gestalten zu.</p><p>Bevor er jedoch was sagen konnte, spürte er wie sich Ren an seinen Rücken stellte. Wieder blickte er sich um und erkannte mit erschrecken das zweite und vor allem bereits blanke Familienkatana in den Händen seines Zwillings. </p><p>„Ren! Was...“</p><p>„Sie war auch meine Schwester. Außerdem habe ich mir geschworen nicht mehr von deiner Seite zu weichen. Immer zu wissen, wo du gerade steckst. Und wenn das nur geht, indem ich in deine Welt eintauche, dann soll es so sein. Mein Herz hängt bereits in ihr fest. Für mich gibt es kein Zurück mehr...“</p><p>Da er sich sicher sein konnte, dass Schuldig und Brad die Fünf im Auge behielten, gestattete er es sich sein Katana zu senken und sich kurz an den Rücken seines Zwillings zu lehnen. </p><p>„Verzeih...“</p><p>Dann lenkte er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf den Anführer:</p><p>„Dass ihr das Dojo überfallen habt, ist mit Müh und Not gerade noch zu verschmerzen. Doch dass ihr es gewagt habt, Aya- chan zu töten und ihr dann auch noch ein würdiges Begräbnis zu verweigern, war euer Todesurteil. Nun seht zu, wie ihr mit zwei wütenden Todesengeln fertig werdet..“ Und holte zum Streich aus.</p><p>Das war das Signal für die anderen Vier sich in diesen Kampf einzumischen. </p><p>Rücken an Rücken, Seite an Seite deckten die Zwillinge sich und machten ihrer Wut in einem gefährlichen Tanz des Todes Luft. </p><p>Die beiden Schwarz, deren Neugierde sie hinter dem doppelten Rotschopf getrieben hatte, mischten sich nicht mehr ein. Ihnen war klar, dass die Brüder das hier allein klären mussten. Und wurden in den Bann zweier graziöser und gefährlichen Raubkatzen gezogen. </p><p>Nach wenigen Minuten war der Kampf zu Gunsten der beiden Rotschöpfe entschieden. </p><p>Gemeinsam machten sie sich nun daran, den Leichnam ihrer Schwester vom Pfosten zu lösen und sie ordentlich und mit einer Decke bedeckt auf den Boden zu betten. </p><p>Schließlich nahm Ran einen der zeremoniellen Sperre aus dem Dojo. <br/>Umwickelte ihn mit Stoff und zündete ihn an. <br/>Legte ihn genau in die Mitte des Dojos.</p><p>„Wenn du noch etwas als Erinnerung mitnehmen möchtest, solltest du es schnell tun. Bald wird nichts mehr übrig sein.“</p><p>Ren schmiegte sich an Ran:</p><p>„Ich habe bereits alles. Das Katana habe ich während deines Kampfes aus dem Haus geholt und dich habe ich ebenfalls.“</p><p>Schweigend schritten sie zum Tor.</p><p>„Ihr solltet zusehen, dass ihr hier wegkommt. Ich habe keine Lust, euch auf Steckbriefen, die übers ganze Land verteilt sind, zu sehen.“, meinte Ran, während er beobachtete, wie ihr zu Hause in Flammen aufging. </p><p>Schuldig lachte leise in sich hinein:</p><p>„Deine Sorge ehrt dich.“</p><p>Dann waren sie fort.<br/>Nur noch Ran und Ren standen im Tor.</p><p>„Bist du nicht wütend auf mich? Schließlich habe ich diese Entscheidung ohne dich gefällt.“</p><p>Ren schüttelte seinen Kopf:</p><p>„Du bist der Meister.“</p><p>Er schluckte.</p><p>„Ein Dojo kann man immer wieder aufbauen. Genauso wie ein Haus. Außerdem hätte ich nachdem, was mit Aya- chan dort passiert ist, nicht mehr einen Fuß hineinsetzten können, ohne an ihre geschändete Leiche zu denken.“, fügte er leise an. </p><p> </p><p>Fassungslos blickte der Polizeichef des Städtchens auf die Zwillinge. <br/>Wie sie scheinbar ungerührt mit ansahen, wie ihr Heim in Flammen unterging. Die Kinder hatten ihn aufgeregt davon in Kenntnis gesetzt, dass die Fujimiya- Zwillinge zurück seien. Hastig hatte er sich sofort auf den Weg gemacht.</p><p>„Wollt ihr nichts dagegen unternehmen?“</p><p>Beide schüttelten den Kopf. <br/>Dann merkte der Polizist ihre blutigen Katana.<br/>Erkannte, dass sie Selbstjustiz geübt hatten.</p><p>Doch übel konnte er es ihnen nicht nehmen. <br/>Er wusste nicht, was er gemacht hätte, wenn man seiner Familie so etwas angetan hätte. So vertilgte das Feuer die Beweise ihrer blutigen Rache und alles was übrig bleiben würde, wäre Asche.</p><p>Versonnen blickte Ran auf die brennend heißen Flammen. <br/>Selbst hier spürte er ihre Hitze. </p><p>„Vielleicht kann das Land so von der Schmach gereinigt werden, die ich über unsere Familie gebracht habe...“, murmelte er leise.</p><p>Ren hatte ihn gehört und verstärkte seine Umarmung. </p><p>Etwas lauter meinte er dann:</p><p>„Bitte achten Sie nur darauf, dass die Flammen nicht auf den Wald beziehungsweise auf die Stadt übergreifen. 500 Jahre altes Holz brennt wie Zunder.“</p><p>Damit wandten sich die beiden Brüder von ihrer Vergangenheit ab und machten sich auf in ihre Zukunft.</p><p> </p><p>Schweigend saßen sie nun schon eine Weile im Auto.<br/>Folgten den Straßen zurück nach Tokyo.<br/>Bis sich Ren endlich aufraffte und seine Frage stellte:</p><p>„Den Erzählungen der Anderen nach, gehörten die beiden eben zu ‚Schwarz’- oder?“</p><p>Er merkte die Anspannung seines Bruders.<br/>Erkannte es an den Händen, die mit aller Gewalt das Lenkrad umklammerten. </p><p>Dann endlich nickte Ran.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>„wörtl. Rede“<br/>‚Gedanken’<br/>&gt;Schu&lt;<br/>##Chat Dunkle Unschuld##<br/>#Chat Himmelsschuld#</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mit sich und der Welt im reinen, kuschelte sich Schuldig näher an Brad.<br/>
Er würde nie genug von der Nähe des Anderen bekommen können. Ebenso, wie sie beide nicht genug von einem anderen Rotschopf bekommen konnten. Apropos anderer Rotschopf... da lag dem Deutschen noch eine Frage auf der Seele: </p><p>„Wolltest du wegen dem, was heute hier passiert ist, hierher?“</p><p>Der Amerikaner schüttelte den Kopf:</p><p>„Nein. Die Vision zeigte mir nur das Städtchen und ich dachte: Schönes Fleckchen um Urlaub zu machen.“ </p><p> </p><p>Gebannt konnte Ren nicht den Blick von seinem Bruder abwenden.<br/>
Wenn er nach den Erzählungen der Anderen ging, waren die Schwarz eigentlich eine blutrünstige Bande, denen nichts heilig war. Warum also hatten die beiden Schwarz seinem Bruder vorhin geholfen? Und warum hatte Ran das als eine Selbstverständlichkeit hingenommen?</p><p>Auf die Antwort auf diese Fragen war er schon mehr als gespannt.</p><p>Die Hände immer noch ums Lenkrad verkrampft, den Blick starr geradeaus auf die Straße gelenkt, fing Ran an zu erklären.<br/>
Leise, als würde er selbst noch alles verarbeiten müssen, füllte seine Stimme den Raum des Wagens:</p><p>„Du weißt doch, dass ich auf Mission war, als du zu uns gestoßen bist?“</p><p>Ren nickte.</p><p>„Nun, diese Mission lief von Anfang an überhaupt nicht so, wie es ursprünglich gedacht war. Statt zu einem der etwas höheren Handlanger zu werden, wurde ich doch tatsächlich als Leibwächter für den obersten Chef abkommandiert. Als ich in dessen Büro trat, blieb mir doch glatt die Spucke. Denn kein geringerer als...</p><p> </p><p>~~~~~~Erinnerung~~~~~~</p><p> </p><p>Wie vom Blitz getroffen stand Ran im Türrahmen.<br/>
Niemand geringerer als Brad Crawford stand hinter dem Bürostuhl des Big Bosses. Innerlich vollkommen verwirrt, unternahm er nun doch den Versuch die Schwelle zu übertreten und trat äußerlich total gefasst ins Zimmer. Der Mann hinter ihm verschloss die Tür und fing an über seine Fähigkeiten mit dem Katana zu schwärmen. </p><p>„Boss, der Junge ist ein Naturtalent. Ein absoluter Gott im Umgang mit der Klinge. Sie hätten ihn mal sehen sollen, wie er mit den Männern vom Croco, Ihrem Rivalen, umgesprungen ist. Nicht ein einziger mehr am Leben. Und der Junger hier hat nicht einen Kratzer abbekommen. Wenn Sie den in Ihrer Nähe haben, wird Ihnen mit Sicherheit nichts passieren.“</p><p>Big Boss, wie er von allen nur genannt wurde, hob spöttisch eine Augenbraue:</p><p>„Was soll ich denn mit noch einem Bodyguard? Der den ich hab reicht mir vollkommen. Der leistet gute Arbeit, der American- Boy.“</p><p>Ran, der sich endlich aus seiner Starre lösen konnte und seine Chance gekommen sah dem großen Boss näher zu kommen, als sie am Anfang der Mission geplant hatten, mischte sich nun in das Gespräch ein:</p><p>„Verzeihen Sie bitte, Big Boss. Doch auch Ihr American- Boy ist nur ein Mensch und muss mal schlafen. Oder sehe ich das verkehrt?“<br/>
Ein kurzes Schmunzeln kräuselte seine Lippen, als er die Worte „American- Boy“ aussprach. Denn wie ein „Boy“ sah Crawford mit Sicherheit nicht aus. Eher... ja... eher... verwirrt über sich selbst, schüttelte er innerlich seinen Kopf. </p><p>Doch ein Gedanke setzte sich in ihm fest:</p><p>War der Big Boss jetzt etwa der neue Auftraggeber von „Schwarz“?</p><p> </p><p>Er spürte, wie die wässrigen Augen des Big Bosses über seine Gestalt glitten. Irgendwie behagte ihm das gar nicht. Hatte er nicht irgendwo gehört, dass der Boss sich auch gern an den Männern aus den eigenen Reihen vergriff, wenn ihm einer gefiel?</p><p>Und Ran sollte sich nicht täuschen. </p><p>Der Big Boss erhob sich behändiger aus seinem Stuhl, als man es vielleicht von einem Menschen mit seiner Statur erwartet hätte.<br/>
Schon umschlossen die fettigen Wurstfinger sein Kinn und wollten ihn zu sich hinunter ziehen. </p><p>Das war dann selbst für Ran zuviel.<br/>
Auftrag hin oder her.</p><p>Mit einem leisen Zischen schnappte das Katana aus der Scheide und schon hatte der Big Boss das kühle Metall an seiner wulstigen Kehle.<br/>
Mit gefährlich funkelnden Augen wisperte Ran: </p><p>„Ich bin hier, um Sie zu beschützen. Nicht um Ihre Gelüste zu befriedigen.<br/>
Zum einen sind Sie absolut nicht mein Typ und zum anderen entscheide ich gern selber mit wem, wann und wo.“</p><p>Er hörte, wie sich die Atmung aller Anwesenden im Raum um einiges vervielfachte. Doch darauf konnte und wollte er jetzt keine Rücksicht nehmen. Ein wenig Stolz hatte er sich bewahren können. Auch wenn es nicht mehr viel war.</p><p>Wieder Erwarten brach Big Boss in schallendes Gelächter aus.<br/>
Er entließ Rans Kinn aus seinem Klammergriff und meinte dann schmunzelnd: </p><p>„O.K., du gefällst mir. Von mir aus kannst du bleiben und auf mich aufpassen. Wo wohnst du zur Zeit?“</p><p>Ran zuckte mit den Achseln:</p><p>„Ich habe hier noch keine feste Bleibe und ziehe von Motel zu Motel.“, log er ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken.</p><p>„Motel? Das ist doch viel zu schäbig für so einen Hübschen wie dich. Du wirst vorerst bei meinem American- Boy einziehen!“ Und entließ alle Anwesenden mit einem Wedeln seiner Hand. </p><p> </p><p>Wortlos folgte Ran dem Amerikaner.<br/>
Crawford führte ihn in die oberen Etagen des Gebäudes, in denen, wie er wusste, die privaten Räume des Big Bosses und seiner engsten Mitarbeiter lagen. </p><p>Ebenso schweigsam wie sein Begleiter, öffnete Brad eine der Türen und machte ihm den Weg zu einem äußerst geräumigen Appartement über zwei Etagen frei.</p><p>Soweit Ran auf den ersten Blick erkennen konnte, waren im unteren Geschoss Arbeitszimmer, Wohnzimmer mit integrierter Küchezeile und ein Bad untergebracht. Ergo musste sich die Treppe rauf das Schlafzimmer befinden. </p><p>Geschafft ließ er sich aufs Sofa fallen.<br/>
Legte das Katana unbeachtet neben sich ab und lehnte seinen Kopf mit geschlossenen Augen nach hinten. </p><p>„Findest du das nicht ein wenig leichtsinnig in meiner Gegenwart?“, hörte er die amüsierte Stimmer Crawfords. </p><p>Der Rotschopf bequemte sich dazu, beide Augen träge zu öffnen, den Älteren kurz zu mustern und sie dann wieder zu schließen. </p><p>„Du wirst mir nichts tun. Sonst wären ja alle eure Mühen umsonst gewesen.“, gab er ruhig zurück. </p><p>Er erinnerte sich nicht gern an den schwächsten Moment seines Lebens zurück. Doch jedes Mal, wenn er bei einer Mission über Brad oder Schuldig stolperte, wurde er immer wieder daran gemahnt. Und obwohl die beiden mehr als einmal die Möglichkeit dazu hatten ihn fertig zu machen, haben sie ihn und seine Kameraden immer wieder vom Haken gelassen. Das ließ eigentlich nur diesen einen Schluss zu.</p><p>Da der Ältere daraufhin nicht reagierte, nahm er einfach mal an, dass er ins Schwarze getroffen hatte. </p><p>„Was ist euer Auftrag? Oder ist Big Boss jetzt euer neuer Auftraggeber?“, erkundigte Ran sich.</p><p>„Wir sind unsere eigenen Herren.“, gab Crawford zurück. „Unser jetziger Auftrag lautet, ein junges Mädchen zu finden, dass den Häschern dieser Bande ins Netz gegangen ist.“</p><p>„Und du glaubst, dass sie noch am Leben ist?“</p><p>Ran hätte dem anderen nicht solche Naivität zugetraut.<br/>
Er selber war zwar noch nicht lange hier, doch hatte er sich in der kurzen Zeit schon ein Bild von dem machen können, was die „Opfer“ hier erwartete. Es war kein Zuckerschlecken. Eher die reine Hölle. Und viele zerbrachen daran. Nahmen sich das Leben, oder wachten morgens einfach nicht mehr auf, da die Nacht zuvor zuviel von ihnen abverlangt hatte. </p><p>Brad schritt langsam aufs Fenster zu.<br/>
Lehnte sich dagegen und ließ seinen Blick über die hellerleuchtete Stadt schweifen. Melancholisch gab er zurück:</p><p>„Was ich glaube ist zweitrangig. Unser Auftrag lautet sie zu finden. Wenn nicht lebend, so doch tot. Damit man ihr ein würdiges Begräbnis zu kommen lassen kann. Das ist der Wunsch ihrer Eltern.“</p><p>Darauf konnte Ran nichts mehr entgegnen.</p><p>„Wie lautet euer Auftrag?“</p><p>Nun musste Ran erst mal überlegen, wie viel er dem Anderen erzählen konnte, zuckte dann jedoch innerlich mit den Schultern. Sie wussten beide vom andern, dass sie nicht das waren, was sie hier in der Organisation vorzugeben meinten. </p><p>„Ursprünglich sollte sich einer von uns in die höheren Ränge einschleichen. Dass ich es gleich zum Bodyguard des Big Bosses bringe??“ Ein Schulterzucken Rans. „ Wie dem auch sei, wir sollten herausfinden, was sich hinter dem Tarngeschäft verbirgt, Beweise sammeln und dann den Ring, den wir hier vermuteten, sprengen. Beweise habe ich ja nun inzwischen genug sammeln können...“</p><p>Crawford drehte sich zu ihm um.<br/>
Fasste den jungen Mann auf der Couch ins Auge.<br/>
Dieser lächelte leicht verunglückt:</p><p>„Ich werde mit der Ausführung solang warten, bis ihr euern Auftrag erledigt habt. Wenn du mir ein Photo der Kleinen zeigst, werd’ ich euch zur Hand gehen. Vier Augen sehen mehr als zwei- oder?“</p><p>Nun zeichnete sich doch Verblüffung auf dem Gesicht des Amerikaners ab.</p><p>„Warum machst du das?“, erkundigte er sich leise.</p><p>„Ihr habt noch was gut bei mir...“<br/>
Gedankenverloren strich er sich über eines seiner Handgelenke. </p><p> </p><p>Die Tage vergingen.<br/>
Beide wechselten sich mit dem Dienst bei „Big Boss“ ab.</p><p>In der so entstandenen Freizeit versuchten sie das Mädchen zu finden. </p><p>Des Nachts nächtigte Ran auf der Couch im Wohnzimmer.<br/>
Zumindest versuchte er es.</p><p>Denn der Gedanke, dass Brad nur die Treppe hoch lag, bescherte ihm schlaflose Nächte.</p><p>Warum, darüber wagte er nicht nachzudenken.</p><p> </p><p>„Hey! Was habt ihr vor?“, erkundigte sich Ran misstrauisch.<br/>
Drei Männer trieben sich verdächtig in der Nähe einer der Türen rum, in dem die neue „Ware“ „gelagert“ wurde. </p><p>Als sie seine Stimme vernahmen und ihn dann auch erkannten, konnte Ran ihnen das schlechte Gewissen gerade zu an der Nasenspitze ansehen. Dennoch konnte das nicht über die Geilheit in ihren Augen hinwegtäuschen. </p><p>„Nun ja, also...“, drucksten sie herum. „... bei den Neuzugängen ist ein absolut heißer Feuerkopf. Und wir dachten uns, dass es doch nicht schaden könne, ihn schon mal einzureiten. Wir lassen dir gern den Vortritt.“</p><p>„Jimmy und Joey sind gerade drin und flößen ihm Spanische Fliege ein.<br/>
Dann wird er noch heißer...“, grinste einer der Ertappten lüstern.</p><p>In Ran revoltierte alles.<br/>
Konnte es sein?<br/>
Aber seit wann war der andere so leicht einzufangen?<br/>
Das entsprach doch sonst nicht seiner Art!?</p><p>Mit einem flauen Gefühl im Magen betrat er den Raum.</p><p>Und seine Erwartungen sollten nicht enttäuscht werden.<br/>
Auch wenn ihm in dem Fall das Gegenteil lieber gewesen wäre. </p><p>Schuldig sah schlimm aus.<br/>
Total fertig. Abgehärmt. </p><p>Die Handgelenke waren in Ketten gelegt, welche wiederum an einen Fleischerhaken, welcher von der Decke hing, befestigt waren. </p><p>Seine sonst feuerrote Mähne hing ihm wirr und glanzlos ins Gesicht. </p><p>Seine Klamotten waren zum Teil schon zerrissen worden.<br/>
Nur doch die Hose, beziehungsweise was von ihr übrig war, hing um seine Hüften. Der Oberkörper schon längst entblößt. </p><p>Jimmy und Joey standen vor ihm und amüsierten sich prächtig über die Wirkung des Aphrodisiakums. Immer wieder strichen sie über den bloßen Oberkörper ihres Gefangenen. Labten sich an seinen Seufzern. An dem Entgegenrecken. Doch gönnten sie ihm keine Erlösung. </p><p>Wut kochte in Ran empor. </p><p>„Könnt ihr mir mal verraten, was das hier werden soll?“, erkundigte er sich mit schneidender Stimme. </p><p>Ertappt fuhren die Täter auseinander.</p><p>„Ihr wisst ganz genau, wie empfindlich Big Boss auf beschädigte Ware reagiert.“ </p><p>Auf diese eindeutig versteckte Drohung hin, schlichen die beiden aus dem Raum. Aber nicht ohne ihn vorher angefleht zu haben, sie nicht zu verraten. </p><p>Nachdem er sicher sein konnte, dass niemand mehr in der Nähe war, legte er sein Katana beiseite. Trat zu Schuldig hin und hievte ihn vom Fleischerhaken. Löste seine Fesseln. </p><p>Er versuchte behutsam vorzugehen.<br/>
Dennoch stöhnte der Deutsche bei jeder Berührung auf.</p><p>‚Haben sie ihn so schwer verletzt?’</p><p>Bei dieser Vorstellung kochte die Wut wieder in Ran hoch.<br/>
Dann jedoch fiel ihm die Bemerkung mit der Spanischen Fliege wieder ein.<br/>
Und ihm wurde klar, dass Schuldig nicht stöhnte, weil er schmerzen hatte, sondern weil das Aphrodisiakum ihn dermaßen empfindlich werden lassen hat.</p><p>Ihm wurde auch klar, dass in diesem Fall nicht mal eine heiße Dusche dem armen Schuldig helfen konnte. Hier schaffte nur Sex Abhilfe. </p><p>Nach dieser Erkenntnis noch einigermaßen paralysiert, wickelte er den Telepaten in eine der herumliegenden Decken ein. </p><p>Er musste erst mal dafür sorgen, dass Schuldig hier wegkam.<br/>
Also trug er ihn in Crawfords Appartement.<br/>
Legte ihn behutsam im Schlafzimmer aufs Bett. </p><p>Falls Big Boss hinter das Entwenden der „Ware“ kommen sollte, würde er einfach sagen, dass er und der „American- Boy“ sich auch mal eine Belohnung verdient hätten. In dem Fall würde der Big Boss ihn mit Sicherheit angucken und dann wieder in schallendes Gelächter ausbrechen, ob seiner unverschämten Art.</p><p>Im Wohnzimmer nahm er das Telefon, rief seinen „Mitbewohner“ über Handy an und teilte ihm mit, dass sie ein großes Problem hätten. </p><p>Keine fünf Minuten später stand Crawford im Wohnzimmer. </p><p>„Was für ein Problem meinst du?“</p><p>Ran sagte nichts, sondern führte ihn ins Schlafzimmer rauf.<br/>
Er sah das Entsetzen auf dem Gesicht des Schwarz- Leaders, als jener Schuldig erkannte und auch seinen abgerissenen Zustand bemerkte. </p><p>„Das ist noch nicht mal das schlimmste.“</p><p>Crawford hob seine Augenbraue.</p><p>Ran trat zu dem Bett, ließ sich auf der Kante nieder und strich dem Deutschen behutsam eine Strähne aus der Stirn. </p><p>Ihm war nicht ganz klar, was ihn dazu brachte, dermaßen zärtlich zu dem Schwarz zu sein. Aber ihn beschlich das Gefühl, dass es dasselbe Gefühl war, das für seine schlaflosen Nächte sorgte. Und das nur, weil Brad eine Etage höher schlief...</p><p>Verlangend reckte sich Schuldig der Hand entgegen.</p><p>„Sie haben ihm den Spezialtrank eingeflößt, während er noch bewusstlos war. Du weißt, was das bedeutet.“</p><p>Brad nickte.<br/>
Ihm war sehr wohl klar, was das hieß. </p><p>Sie mussten dafür sorgen, dass Schuldig die Spanische Fliege abbaute.<br/>
Sonst könnte es sogar zum Tod des Deutschen führen. </p><p>Ehe sie weiter sprechen konnte, schlug Schuldig seine Augen auf.<br/>
Er bemerkte, dass Ran in seiner Nähe saß und streckte die Hand nach ihm aus. Streifte ihm über den Arm.<br/>
Und schon diese eine Berührung reichte aus, ihm Wellen der Erregung durch den Körper zu schicken.</p><p>„Was...?“, keuchte er fragend auf.</p><p>„Scht... ganz ruhig.“, versuchte Ran den immer heftiger atmenden Schuldig zu beruhigen. „Dir wurde Spanische Fliege verabreicht.“</p><p>Der Telepath schaute mit aufgerissen Augen zu Ran.<br/>
So, als könne er nicht glauben, was der Andere ihm eben gesagte hatte.</p><p>Crawford legte Ran eine Hand auf die Schulter und meinte dann mit dunkler Stimme: </p><p>„Aber keine Sorge, wir werden uns gut um dich kümmern...“</p><p>Damit beugte er sich vor und verschloss seinem Teamkameraden den Mund, während sich Ran daran machte, Schuldig den restlichen Stoff vom Leib zu schälen.</p><p>...</p><p> </p><p>~~~~~Erinnerung Ende~~~~~</p><p> </p><p>„... Big Boss reagierte genauso, wie ich es erwartet hatte.<br/>
Er lachte schallend und ließ uns unseren „Spaß“ mit seiner „Ware“.<br/>
Schuldig verblieb in Brads Appartement, während wir weiterhin unserer „Arbeit“ nachgingen und konnte sich so erholen. Irgendwie führten die folgenden vierzehn Tage, die wir auf so engen Raum verbrachten dazu, dass wir... nun ja... irgendwie...“, verlegen zuckte Ran mit den Schultern. </p><p>„Schon gut. Ich werde den anderen nichts sagen.“, lächelte Ren.<br/>
Er war ehrlich froh, dass Ran jemanden gefunden hatte, bei dem er sich auch mal fallen lassen konnte.<br/>
„Aber eines würde mich doch noch interessieren: Wie haben sie es denn geschafft Mastermind dermaßen auszuknocken, dass sie in der Lage waren ihm das Aphrodisiakum einzuflößen?“ </p><p>Nun schlich sich auch auf Rans Lippen ein kleines verhaltenes Lächeln:</p><p>„Das haben wir Schuldig natürlich auch gefragt. Seine Antwort bestand darin, erst mal wie eine Tomate rot anzulaufen und dann verschämt zu zugeben, dass sie ihn von hinten niederschlagen konnten.“</p><p>„Und habt ihr das Mädchen finden können?“, erkundigte sich Ren neugierig weiter.</p><p>Rans Miene verdüsterte sich:</p><p>„Ja, tot. Wir sind genau eine Nacht zu spät gekommen. Wenn wir sie früher gefunden hätten, hätte sie noch lebend zu ihrer Familie zurückkehren können. So aber blieb uns nichts weiter, als ihren Leichnam ihrer Familie zu zuführen. Danach gingen mir die beiden wie vorher abgemacht bei der Sprengung des Ringes zur Hand...“</p><p> </p><p>##Wollen wir uns nicht treffen?##</p><p>#Das wollte ich dich auch gerade fragen.#</p><p> </p><p>...</p><p>Und ab hier verließen mich die Musen…<br/>
Und es ist inzwischen auch schon so lang her, dass ich eigentlich nur noch eine ungefähre Ahnung davon habe, wo ich damit hin wollte^^°</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Wer Interesse dran hat die Story zu adoptieren - bitte kontaktier mich unter: kessm@arcor.de<br/>(Mach nur irgendwie im Betreff deutlich erkenntlich, dass es sich bei Deiner Mail nicht um Spam handelt, da ich erbarmungslos alles ungeöffnet lösche, was ich nicht zuordnen kann^^°)<br/>Bitte nicht einfach ohne zu fragen die Geschichten nehmen und weiterschreiben - Danke^__^</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>